Love After Death
by Jahrtausend Schnee
Summary: Luxords love fore Hades brought his untimely Death. Now he's back, and has to survive against a patheon of Gods who want him dead. For good. Rated M for Lemon, language, and Violence. LuxeL
1. Intro to this Lore

Finalizing Luxord's total body art count…

Yeah. Lol. I've been trying to figure out how Luxord would look without his cloak and all. So… I've compiled the list of how I see him when I roleplay him. He's pretty constant.

Piercing(s):  
LEFT: Three in lobe, two in cartilage  
RIGHT: Two in lobe, one in cartilage  
OTHER: Right Nipple, Tongue, and Ampallang (wiki if you don't know what this is)

Tattoo(s):

LEFT HIPBONE: Jack of Spades  
RIGHT BICEP: Black widow with a dagger through it, pentagram gem in the hilt.  
BACK: Whole design. Koi and Beta swimming with lilies and cherry blossoms. Colored.  
INSIDE LEFT WRIST: Queen of Hearts and King of Clubs running away together.  
RIGHT ANKLE: Weeping King of Diamonds.  
LEFT THIGH: Sun/Moon design I created and is soon to be my own tattoo.

Scar(s):

LEFT WRIST: Old knotted scars over wrist, across the "throats" of the cards.  
CHEST: A few bullet wounds over heart and lung area.  
BACK: Whip marks. (Don't ask. I just imagine it'd be like that.)

So yeah. Hahahaha. Basically I was trying to figure out a constant form for him and this kinda turned out to be it. I don't imagine him with unblemished skin. He's an effing pierced brit who gambles and works with a dark organization that scares little children and tries to kill another little kid. THEY STEAL THE PRINCESSES!!! Hahahahahahah!!! So yes. Not sure why I had to randomly insert this nonsensical nonsense. But I did. Basically so yeah. Alright. Now for the story.

Bitches.

Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

_**won'tyoudietonightforlove?babyjoinmeindeath**_

_This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart  
Death bless me with you._

_-"_Join Me In Death_" by H.I.M_

**Love After Death  
**_Prologue_

I ran. I ran as hard as my feet could carry me. The bombs fell from the sky like fire. The ground rolled under my feet, and I tripped, colliding into the rubble of what once might have been a building. The concrete chafed my skin, my arms throbbing. I felt something warm trickle down my face, and when I went to explore, my finger came away with crimson life. I frowned and looked up. The sulfur in the air and the ash burned my eyes and I blinked, trying to water them, which made the ashes stick my lids together heavily. The vision before me blurred, and I tried to stand. I heard it before I actually knew what it was. That loud crack in the air, and the whistling noise of a heavy object heading down. I felt myself be propelled in the air and flying into a cobbled broken street. Hitting it wasn't the funniest thing I've ever done in my life. I could feel the skin peel from my face and arms, sliding across, the rocks being buried in my arms. When I finally stopped all motion, I didn't want to get up. But my feet moved, and so did my hands. I had a place to reach. Touching my pocket, I made sure the hard package was still there. If there was anyway to end a war, this was is.

I labored my breath, and stumbled, feeling my world spin before me. I couldn't go on, could I? But I knew I was stronger than that. I sucked in a hot air full of poisonous vapors like methane and sulfur. My lungs burned like an eighty year old smock addicts. Coughing, I felt myself hit a wall. Resting against it, I looked up. Before me, the general store was in shambles, what was left of the big window in front mirrored me. I didn't look anything like myself. My normally pale platinum hair was now black with soot. Same with my brows and goatee. There were various cuts and burns on a face I couldn't recognize anymore. My clothes were beyond recognition, in utter shambles around me. How could I go on like this, when I looked dead already? But the answer was in the eyes reflected back at me.

I turned to keep moving. The city was large, and with many winding roads, I knew for sure I'd get lost. But I just had to make it. Not only my life, but also the worlds. I heard screaming, and the repeated sound of a semi-automatic. The ratta tatta of the gun hit my ears like a merciless she banshee. The smell of corpses and death was thick and I felt sick. When turning another corner, I noticed a fallen group of our soldiers. Along with others. The enemy. Getting off the wall, I stumbled, bent over, nearly on all fours, trying to keep balance, as I fell headfirst into a dead soldier. The smell of his cologne and blood was so over powering I gagged and puked right on the spot. After hurking a few times, and many false alarms, I finally managed to right myself enough to look at another troop. Peeling off his uniform and weapons, I apologized profusely for desecrating his body. Had this been a year prior I might not have cared, but now I prayed to the spirit to please lend me his strength.

The pile collected, I stumbled around again, crawling into another broken building, the ceiling shaking and plaster falling down with every bomb shaking the place. I pulled out of my pocket an item the size of a lighter, wrapped in a red bandana. Setting it on the floor next to where I sat, I wiggled out of my jeans and shirt, panting for air. The extra exertion took a toll on the energy I needed to preserve. Peeling apart the dark green pants, I pulled them on, feeling the Kevlar in them, and the damp stickiness of blood from its previous master. They were a bit short on the length part, but I'd be tucking them into boots anyways. The shirt was a tight on my shoulders, but I could cope. Buttoning it up. Wrapping the Kevlar vest around me brought back some renewed strength. By the time the boots were laced up, and I had figured out how to put all the weapons back onto my person, I grabbed the small package. Snugly I shoved it into the breast pocket beneath my vest and using the semi-automatic, I stood shakily. My legs still screamed in pain, but now I felt safer. In a weird, shoot-me-I'm-the-enemy sort of way. It took some sort of reserve strength I had to pull myself from the building and look around. I recognized the streets, and images of happiness and joy spread through my mind. Children laughing. Women dancing. Men talking. Dogs barking. But there wasn't any of that now. Broken bodies lay on the ground. I could see the barber slain, his happy face forever frozen in fear. Fear and betrayal. I wanted to close his eyes; I couldn't stand seeing those glassy eyes look at me with nothing behind them.

_Oh gods, what have I done?_

I turned to run, tripping over the body of a child. Seeing the small little girl I'd once handed a flower to made my heart race, and I screamed in terror. I felt the blood rush from my head, and my world begin to fade. Fighting the feeling, I threw up again. What I was puking, I don't even want to know. But wiping my face again, I stumbled to my feet, and made my way to the center of the city. I ran down the streets. I think I stopped hearing the bombing a long time ago. Everything seemed more like a dream, and didn't feel connected with myself anymore. It just seemed to… out of focus. But I could run quicker, easier, faster, now. I ran past soldiers mowing each other down. Past the screams of souls on their way into the chilly embrace of death. Beloved, sweet, eternal death. I hungered for it. Needed to taste it's delicate lips, and hold it's frail body. To me, death is a person. Death is someone to love. For death I sacrificed my home, my world, my people.

_For death, I'd do anything._

I don't know how long I was running, but I do know that when I reached the center, elation filled me. My hand gripped my chest, over my heart, where the item lay. Protected. Taking steps into the open, I heard the bullets before I felt them. The crack of the gun, and then a thunking noise on my helmet. I felt myself roll to the side, but I couldn't stop, wouldn't be knocked off my feet. I lurched foreword in a heavy propelling motion and ran. The rubble at my feet made me slip and tumble to my hands, so I ran on all four for a second before straightening. The bullets rang past me, and I prayed to any god who would listen for just a few more seconds of safety. Just a few more…

The church was beautiful, even in ruins. I slammed the door open with unnecessary force. The bang rang loudly through the hall, and down the long aisle to the broken pool. There were cracks in it, with the water dripping. The stained glass dragon behind it cast a colored fade from the smothered sunlight over the water, which glimmered. I stumbled and ran, falling on my face, sprawled over the marble path. I groaned in pain, but forced it back. I was so close. Getting to my knees, I fought hard, trying to get to the pool. My helmet fell off, and I leaned over the edge, gagging slightly, but my eyes caught sight of the pure beauty within. He was just as I remembered. Thin and frail, with the bones like a bird, ready to float away. His naked body was submerged completely in the water, which was actually from the fountain of youth. His skin so pale it glowed, and hair so vibrant it was like fire. The colors looked so out of place in this bleak world, and that serene look was like a last touch. A sanctuary from the world. Pulling the item from my breast pocket, I unwrapped it slowly. Time was on my side, and I displayed a vial with thick glowing red liquid. Blood of the greatest god, Zeus. It would bring my love back to his body, and free him from his imprisonment. Weakly I dipped my arm into the water and pulled his top half out, popping open the vial. Parting his lips with the frail glass I coaxed the blood between his white lips, and into his mouth. The crimson glowed, and shimmered down his tongue. I waited for something to happen. Maybe it wasn't enough? I felt the tears burn my face, and I choked, sobbing. It was hard to try and force my mind to try and think, but I didn't have time. I didn't hear them enter.

I didn't hear their guns.

I felt my body splinter, and my eyes widened in surprise. A spray of crimson splattered the glass stained window, and it shattered with whizzing bullets. I knew whose blood it was. I hunched over my love protectively, trying to preserve the body. I felt the rough stinging of more bullets, and heard the water splash. My vision began to struggle and fade, and I tried to keep awake. When I opened my eyes again, I looked in horror to see my love, coated. Coated with my blood on his body. Touched by worldly sins and disease. With a cry I fell back, ashamed at what I'd done, seeing him drop back into the water. There was a moment of silence, as I felt a cool barrel press to my head. My eyes slid closed, and I waited, hearing the clicking of the gun. But there was a boiling sound, and when I opened my eyes, it was glorious.

He was standing, his eyes alive, and with the fires of hell. Green and deadly. His hair sparked and crackled with energy, the water spinning around him. I lay there, watching with admiration and love, feeling my heart burst with pleasure. He was awake. He was back. And now he was very pissed. I didn't even have time to blink as he snapped his fingers, and those who threatened me turned to dust, floating away. He stepped out of the tub, robes from the shadows wrapping around him, cloaking him in darkness. The shadows caressed him, loved him, just like I did. I wanted to call out to him. But I wouldn't. He was busy, and had a mess to clean up. But when his eyes caught sight of me, the hard looked softened, and he walked over. I couldn't hear his footsteps, and knew he was probably floating. When he kneeled next to me, and took my head into his lap, I watched those eyes tear up, and he brushed a hand through my hair.

"You'll…. Fix… this?" I choked out hoarsely. I wasn't talking about me, but about the war. He knew it. He brought me closer to his chest, and sobbed out,

"I'm so sorry Luxord." His voice was like a symphony of angels. I cracked a smile at him, in hopes to assure him I was accepting of my fate. My world was blearing, and I raised a hand to stroke his cheek. It took the last of my strength, and my arm fell dead.

"Don't…" I rasped, trying to speak. "Just…. Fix it. All."

"I can't save you, you've already crossed the line, your spirit… it's already in my realm." He whispered, stroking my face, and clinging me to his chest. For an all-powerful god of death, he looked so vulnerable, so weak. So…

"Beautiful." I heard myself whisper as my world went black. It didn't hurt, and I smiled. Death truly was beautiful.

_Hades screamed in pain and outrage. He clung his mortal love to his chest, and roared all his anger to his brother up in Olympus. He'd get back at him, he swore. Holding the hand of the man who'd freed him, he kissed the cold corpse lips and stood, carrying a body almost twice his height to the pool. Dipping it in the water, he preserved him for eternity. Beyond his grasp now, he hugged himself. He'd lied to Luxord. Luxord's soul was taken by Zeus and was now imprisoned for however long the God deemed. If the body wasn't preserved… then he'd be lost forever. Leaning over the tub, he looked up, eyes burning in livid rage. Humans were callous, but the God's had no reason to destroy just because they didn't agree with something. With a loud crack he blew the city and all it's people away. _

_The war ended that second. The god of death threw all the souls from the war, innocent and guilty, into Tartarus. The injustice of his beloved's death tore him to pieces. He threw his wife out of his home, and closed the doors the Elysian Fields. No one would enter the heavenly place as long as he felt the ache of Luxord's loss. _

_It took twelve hundred turns of the earth to bring an end to the pain.  
It took twelve hundred turns of the earth to get Zeus to release the soul.  
It took twelve hundred turns of the earth to finally bring Luxord back._

_Twelve hundred years his body was preserved.  
Twelve hundred years the monks passed down the legend._

_Twelve hundred years before Hades brought back the soul, and reunited body and spirit.  
Twelve hundred years to be reborn._

_The baby was given to the monks to watch over. His body fresh, free of all markings of his past life. He was to be raised amongst their finest warriors. He was never to be taught of who he was. Or that he was ever reincarnated. So the boy grew. He became tall and strong. He looked exactly like he did long ago. He grew up in ignorance of the death god's blessing. Ignorant that when he turned thirty, he was forfeit to Hades. That he would be claimed once again._

_During this time, the world had fallen apart. The technology was torn from the humans by the gods. They were forced to remember what it was like to rely on beings mightier than them. The old, and the new world meshed. Superstitious humans with really big weapons. It has been One thousand, and Thirty years since the war of all time. The one that knocked the humans back into their rightful place. Since Luxord's original death. Hades has been preparing for this moment since the beginning. He was going to make this mortal, this love of his, immortal. When he came to earth, he didn't expect what he would see. A warrior, marked and proud, with life beating at him._

_He looked for the monks. He looked for the place. In thirty years he'd ignored the monks, he saw the problem of his neglect. Only one warrior monk stood, and he was in the belly of the demon._

_Hades took on his human form again, and under the persona of Axel, infiltrated the enemies' ranks, and joined the officers. He'd win Luxord back, and then he'd destroy this earth and all it's stinking cockroaches. _

_It was a plan sure to win._


	2. Smile, You're a Bitch

"_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics."  
__**"**_Show me Love_**" by TaTu**_

**Life After Death****  
**_Chapter One_

"Gods have never been associated with man. This is the natural way it should be. Their divine nature cannot be allowed to be messed with. We, mere man, are drowned in sin. Since the beginning of time, the gods have been watching over us, protecting us, keeping the universe from being destroyed. We're living in the aftermath of how one god, Hades, decided to grace a mortal with his love and affection, disrupting the cosmic order, and bringing mighty Zeus down to take care of things. Because of their selfish deeds we're at the mercy of their Union and their people."

"This is all real interesting Luxy boy. But I'm hungry." A woman said, her voice dry. Her platinum blonde hair matched that of the speakers, only her bangs were like to antenna stick out behind her head. Her large green eyes were cold and sharp, her lips full and malicious. The speaker sat down and sighed, running a hand through his short disarrayed hair. Their matching bright orange full body suits with bright neon outlining shimmered in the light as the biggest member of the trio sat down as well, his clothing painfully tight on his large and muscled body. His hair was a mixture of red and brown, with dark brown eyes that were shadowed. He didn't say anything but the two looked up to him as if we were speaking, and he handed them their plates, beginning to start eating into his own. The woman grinned as she smacked his arm, looking all to devilishly amused. "Your right Luxaeus."

"I'd agree even more if the food actually had a taste." Luxord snorted, holding his silver spoon up and peeling his lips back in distaste. But eventually he put it to his mouth. Blanching he spat it back out instantly. "This tastes…. Tastes…"

"Like moldy ass?" The woman provided, pointing her spoon at him. "You ain't gonna eat it, I will."

"You can have it Larxene." Luxord growled, looking all to disgusted to even touch it now. Larxene took his plate as well as her own, Luxaeus just munching away on his own food, scraping it clean within a few minutes. Looking both ways, Luxord pulled a card deck from inside his clothes. "Hey Larx… you got that candy bar?" He asked looking too hopeful. She raised a brow then pulled out her snickers bar.

"Yeah, do you know how long it took me to get this?"

"I'll bet you for it." He leaned slightly over the table, as she hugged the bar to her chest protectively, then a leer came over her face and she dangled it in front of him.

"What are you betting then monk?" She sneered. Luxord stopped, and then looking around he pulled out a picture of a certain little blonde girl with huge eyes and an innocent demeanor. Larxene's eyes watered slightly, and she trembled as she tried to reach for the picture. Luxord snapped it back. "I got a lock of hair and her favorite bear back in the cell." He taunted slightly. Larxene glared at him and snorted.

"What do I care? I don't care!"

"You're here because of her aren't you?" Luxord drawled, and she glared at him even more so, and was going to punch him, but Luxaeus laid on the table his bet. An MP3 player. The nights here got pretty long and boring. They stared at that, then up at Luxaeus. Sighing they both set their items on the counter, then Luxord dished the cards out. A traditional game of poker. All rules, and all losses. It was dinner and they had another hour through till lights out. As the game went on, it was apparent who was winning, Luxord. Luxaeus dropped out halfway and resigned himself to just watching as Larxene struggled through the last half. When her last hand was lair down, and mercilessly slaughtered by Luxord, she crossed her arms over her chest, and kicked his shin under the table. "My GOD Larx!" He hissed in pain.

"Fucking monk." She snapped, getting up to leave. Luxord, collecting his spoils of war stood, and stumbled after her.

"Wait! Larx! LARXENE!" He hissed, stumbling on the pained leg. She stopped when he grabbed her arm, and was about to hit him again, when he held a hand up. "A trade! A trade!!!"

She bit back her disgust. Luxord wasn't weak, and he could take her on if he wanted. It was just his fucking monk teachings that kept the best of him from showing. "Yes." She bit out.

"Namine's stuff, for help getting into the officer's lunch room."

She stopped, and put a hand on one of her well-rounded hips, and looked at him with a glare. It was a rather even trade, and Luxord sickeningly always kept his promises, even if she did believe him a cheat at gambling. But she didn't want to appear to eager at all, so she pursed her lips as if debating whether his hunger pains were better to see than the stuff. After awhile she nodded. "Fine."

Luxord nodded, and when he looked up, Luxaeus was standing over him practically. He looked down at them with rich eyes, and Larxene jutted a hip out. "You too big boy?" He nodded, and Luxord smiled, mouthing thank-you. It didn't take them long to get their gear together. In fact, they had no gear to get, since they'd done this so often that no one really cared anymore. They waited till the lights out call was permitted. Larxene was able to sneak out between their bars, and slink through the halls, and pick the locks on their gates. For a high security prison, it was pretty low tech. Putting the hairpiece back into her hair; the three of them slunk through the shadows. Putting a finger to her lips, she dashed across the dimly lit hall, and then followed Luxord, then Luxaeus. The big guy was pretty nimble on his toes. Their shadows spread across the stone flooring as they moved through the halls.

Two Guards were standing near an entrance, looking around with night vision goggles. Their guns ready. One heard a scraping noise and he flipped his gun around, eyes wide, as he readied his weapon.

"Did you hear that?!" He asked, keeping his voice low, his buddy shrugged.

"No. Whatever it is, it's all in your head Eric." The second one sighed. He was taller than the first, with a deeper voice, and visibly strong. Eric shook his head.

"Robert, I'm serious… what it... wait…"

This time both turned to hear a scraping noise. While they were busy looking for the noise, above them the trio crawled across the pipe, Larxene as nimble as a cat, scaling across it like a ninja, Luxord following just as easily, Luxaeus having some trouble, but he made it across, Larxene grinning, her very white teeth glowing in the moonlight. She led them past the next three guard posts, their arms and legs aching but it was all worth it. Larx jumped down first, pressing her body to the wall, and looking around, she checked the door. Looking up to Luxord, her lips spread in a self satisfied smirk, and she pulled her hairpiece out again, and went to work on the lock, and soon the click was hears, echoing softly through the hall. They all stopped, Luxord hanging by his hands on the pipe, Luxaeus about to bring one leg out from over the pipe. After a minute of no reaction, Larxene opened the door. Her eyes looked up to Luxord and she smiled again, motioning for them to follow. Luxord leapt off the pipe, and Luxaeus stumbled off, making noise when his hand smacked the wall for support. Once again they stopped, and waited, and satisfied with no noise again they moved into the room, shutting it and locking it again. Larxene pressed to the door, and waited once again, while Luxord slunk to the fridge. He didn't see the person on top of the fridge, but Luxaeus did, and pulled Luxord back, as the shadow leapt, landing on his feet, standing up.

Larxene whipped around, and before they could react, the light was turned on by the man, and he looked at the trio. Luxord had to do a double take, seeing something that was familiar, but he just didn't know how or why. The man was almost six feet, with hair the color of living fire, and eyes even greener than Larxene's. Luxord blinked slowly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a voice that made a shiver slide up the monk's spine.

"What do you think we're doing?" Larxene snaps. She instantly didn't like the new comer, he made her skin crawl, and she hated when her skin crawled.

"Stealing. Which could earn you an extra six months in prison. But since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you leave." His eyes narrowed, and Larxene snorted. She was about to retort when Luxaeus put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She glared up at him, and he looked back.

"Fine." She snapped, and unlocking the door, she allowed herself and the other two to be escorted by the guard. Luxord didn't know why, but every step he felt himself slowly move in synch with the guard. They way his rather feminine hips swayed made him move a bit more confident, the movement of his hair caught his eyes, like wildfire caught a deer's. His hands itched to caress those hips, and this urge, it… it was like he was with an ex wife he still loved, or something. It made no sense, as he'd never seen the man before. He was a monk, and as a monk, should be above worldly pleasures. Apparently not.

_The forest was large and dark, the trees centuries old. Their leaves were a vibrant green, and the moonlight spilled, cutting like silver through the darkness. When I looked down, the pond was up to my hips, and I was as naked as a newborn. The water was silver and cool. Not too warm, not too cold. But a perfect cool temperature. As I stepped through the pond, I made beautiful ripples. I picked up the water to taste it. The sweetest I had ever had. It ran down my throat like the sweetest syrup. Something touched my back, and I turned, feeling the small hand. I was greeted with the most unearthly, beautiful green eyes. The markings under his eyes caught me off guard, and somehow, I know who he was. _Hades_… it rippled across my mind like a beautiful caress, and I reached up to cup his smiling face. He reached up and traced my lips. The soft feeling of his skin made my body burn with a heavy need._

_I don't remember any words. It wouldn't have fit the moment anyways. I slipped my arm around his impossibly small waist, and afraid I'd break him, I stepped back. But he reassured me with that smile, and took my hand in his, running it down his slender chest, disappearing beneath the cool water. I jumped, and looked at him. He was proposing something that would gratify me. I held back, but ultimately, I knew he'd get me. When his eyes darkened in pleasure as he lead my hand through the strokes. Just how to touch him, I dipped my head down to taste lips sweeter than the tastiest fruit, softer than the petals of roses, and gentler than a babies flesh. He responded in eager likeness, and when he pressed to me, my world exploded in a color of bubbles. My head spinning wildly, and I drowned in his perfection. Ever touch he made pushed me farther under the cool silver water. When my head slipped under the dark waters, I choked for air._

"AUHG!" Luxord shot up, smacking his head on the top bunk, and falling back to his own bed, gasping madly for air. His skin was slick with sweat, and when he opened his eyes, Luxaeus was peering over the top, looking at him with sleepy eyes that glittered black in the moonlight. They stared at one another for a couple minutes, and Luxord sighed. "Yes, god, yes I know." He waved his hands. "I just…"

When he caught those black eyes again, he leaned back, relaxing somewhat. "Yeah. It was only a dream."

But some dream.

_showmeloveshowmeloveshowmeloveshowmeloveshowmelove_

Playlist:  
"Show Me Love" by TaTu (Luxord and Axel)  
"Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold (Luxord)  
"Bother" by Stone Sour (Axel)  
"Insane in the Brain" by Cypress Hill (Larxene)  
"Blackbird" by Sarah McLachlan (Luxaeus)  
"Action" by Blink182 (Gambling Scene)  
"Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Breaking in Scene)  
"Let Go" by Frou Frou (Luxord's Dream)


	3. House Of Sin

She updates! Yay! How are you all? I'm pretty good. I'm just getting stuff done. So excited about a good friend coming up Friday. With naughty toys. rawr. I'mma have fun THIS weekend!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! So pretty much nothing else to do. I do have a few things I want to address. The word "LuxeL" is a name Ramen and me affectionately use to name an "official" couple. Luxord and Axel are most def an OFFICIAL couple. They aren't crack, and they aren't just some little dimmy thingy to be blown over people!

They are TOTALLY official now. It'd be like me saying AkuRoku is MY favorite crack pairing. Cuz I really think they are crack. Okay, setting my prejudices aside... I seriously want you to think about something. When you read any LuxeL, unless it says "crackfic" or "totalcrack" on it, it's not. It's serious and it wants the attention of a serious reader who wants to read it like it is. SERIOUS!!!! (fangirl rave)

Alright, I'm done bitching at you. But if you're going to use the holy word of "LuxeL" use it properly!!!

Danke,  
Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

_hecaughtyoumasturbatingyoubetterbefornicating_

"_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again__  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
__It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine._

_You look so beautiful tonight__  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life."_  
_"_**Rest In Pieces**_" by Saliva_

**Love After Death**  
_chapter two_

Luxord rubbed his eyes yawning. He slumped against the wall, looking haggard. The same dream had been plaguing him for about a week now. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going like this without dropping. Trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes and focused, but a head filled the blackness under his lids. Hair that was redder than wine, and eyes that were deep and endless. He nearly choked and then shook his head. God, he had to continue somehow. A large warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked over at Luxaeus, and saw the pity, the understanding. Placing one of his own hands over Luxaeus', he sighed heavily, and then looked back in the direction of the hall.

"Can't get him out of my mind. When my eyes are open, he's there. When I close them he's dancing just behind my lids. I don't… understand." He confessed to his bunkmate and friend. Luxaeus nodded and gave a faint encouraging smile. Luxord smiled back, feeling a tad better. "Yeah, it'll all be over soon." Waving the tall man off, Luxord walked down the hall some, meandering through it. There really was nothing to do except think, and he'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. Too much thinking if you were to ask him.

Resting once again on the wall, he closed his eyes, and his fingers trailed down a familiar path on his arm. One that seemed like it had been taken before. With a gentle sigh, he ran down to his wrist, circling it, and bringing it back up, as if he were tracing a tattoo, though the flesh was bare. Luxord didn't see a pair of green eyes watching him, heated.

_nowdancefuckerdancemanyouneverhadachanceandnooneevenknewitwasreallyonlyyou_

Axel shook his head as he stood like a shade above the man. He didn't realize he was tracing an invisible mark he, Hades, had imprinted. No, Luxord would not die on him this time. He'd make damn sure of that. But his eyes softened slightly towards the man on the hall. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating, and it bothered him. Hades flowed from the hall, leaving Luxord to his own attentions as he slipped through the halls and up the stairs. He didn't have to go very far, hearing something that made him giddy with enjoyment.

"You should call Larxene in this week." Came a voice. He was tall, slightly slender with silver streaks through his thick black hair, and a patch over an eye. Axel remembered that man being the Wardens right hand man. He slipped through the door, settling down enough to see the warden. A large man with long dreadlocks, and eyes the color of deep amethyst. He wasn't a bad looking man, but he definitely wasn't a body he himself would choose. "She should get her share."

"Fine." The warden drawled, going through his papers. He really didn't care for anything less than pain, and his hand twitched toward the blades on his belt. Himself, others, he didn't care who bled. Just someone had to bleed. Hades shimmered closer, reading the intentions of the Warden and his man clear as day. Normally he'd not get involved but this was a perfect opportunity…

_thereyoulayallbyyourselfallowmetointroducemyselfiwelcomeyoutothehouseofsinnowopenyourmindletthegamesbegin_

Luxord was standing in the shower, feeling the cold water beat down on him. His eyes closed, he thought, imagined, he felt small hands on him. Small beautiful hands forming over his tattooed and scarred body. He leaned against the marble of the wall, his fingers ghosting down his torso, feeling his abdomen, and slowly he ran fingers along his length. Before it was never nearly as affective, but the thought of that guard, it made him stand to attention almost immediately. His fingers stroked down, and he groaned, squeezing his engorged head.

Slowly he went from just testing to being more bold and trying out what he might like best. Cupping himself he used his other hand, panting beneath the pouring stream of water, as he was so close, he heard a noise and looked up, eyes bleary from powerful lust, and the water. But he knew those haunting green eyes. He jumped, flattening himself against the marble, looking at the other man, butt naked, with a towel in one arm.

"I thought cold showers stopped erections." He mused, tilting his head. Luxord's face went red, and he tried to not think too much about that slender form.

"Th… they shou… they do." He stuttered out, now realizing how icy the water was. Axel just raised a brow, looking him up and down, nodding. Luxord could feel his erection weeping for the man's attention, and it made the lump in his throat life threatening. Axel shrugged.

"Your ten minutes." He said leaving. Luxord glared at his back but didn't say anything. Shutting off the water, he bent down to grab his stuff, struggling into his orange jumper and towel, leaving quickly. Axel only smiling widely, teeth showing like little fangs.

_whatyou'vejustwitnessedisasexualfantasypleasedonottrythisathome_

"Luxord!" Larxene shouted, leaning over the table affectionately referred to as their puke inducing shit hole. Luxord looked up dazed at her, with a raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Did you HEAR me?!" Her green eyes were blazing, and she looked ready to strangle.

"No… not really, no." He said absently, and was awarded with Larxene wrapping her slender hands around his neck and throttling him soundly. His head bobbed around and he let out tiny choking noises, as Luxaeus stood up enough to try and separate the two. Luxord gagged, and bent over, trying to clear his airway, while Larxene rubbed her face, then smacking Luxord upside the head, she snapped,

"I said I need you to fill in for me this Friday? I don't feel like entertaining men, and you being a monk, you should have experience."

Luxord looked up at her clearly insulted, and he stood with his hands on his hips and he snapped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah! I do… we don't… we're NOT like that." Luxord shouted, standing up glaring at her, smacking his hands on the table. "They were very good men who were ABOVE all that… that…"

Luxaeus looked at them.

"Yes! That!"

Larxene yawned softly. "Sure… sure… an entire house of men with no women up in the mountains. Sounds sorta fishy to me. Whatever. You're taking my place, I already did it last month."

Luxord stared at her, breathing heavily, glaring. "No. I won't."

"Sure you can. Just get yourself a little hard, bend over, spread your legs and pretend you're elsewhere." She muttered off-handedly. Standing she winked at him. "Have fun virgin."

Luxord gaped after her. "Did… what… LARXENE!" He shouted, picking up his fork, and giving into that very un-monk like hatred, he threw it at her, which she displayed her martial arts ability by deflecting it without looking, laughing her ass off.

_myladyyoulooksohornytalkischeapandit'sstartingtoboreme_

So now here he was. Sitting on the couch. In a dark office. With no clothes. _Gods and all you above, forgive me. _He sighed, looking at the door. He really wasn't feeling all that… hard. Looking down he stoked himself once or twice, and groaned in frustration. He just couldn't… not….

"DAMNIT!" He cured. Another un-monk like thing he'd given in to.

_igotthisfeelingidon'tknowwhattodosexdrugsandviolencegimmiesomethingtodo_

Axel felt his clothes, and straightened his hair. Long black dread locks, the chops, the muscles. Normally he'd rather be his common form, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. God, he had to do this. Closing his eyes he stepped in. The sight that greeted him intoxicated him completely. It had been so long… so fucking long. He nearly trembled as he shut the door. He didn't bother saying anything, because the object of his affections for more than a thousand years was right before him. And all his, tonight. He was only regretting one thing, and that was that he had to use this body to take the man's virginity.

But he knew there'd be more time later. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, feeling strange in such a muscular large frame. His muscles rippled as he walked over. Luxord who normally looked so strong next to him, looked so slender now. His skin soft in the moonlight, with his pale hair nearly glowing, and his eyes. God, Axel nearly drowned in endless azure. _You never should have died. You should have been a God. _He thought as he knelt on the floor, framing the face of his beloveds with large hands. Hands of another. But right now, it was his body. The real warden was gone on a trip; Axel had planned everything out, and now it was his time.

"Ready?' He whispered, and Luxord only nodded. Axel leaned up and kissed him slowly at first. It was his first kiss after all. Everything tonight would be his first. Axel shivered. He deepened the kiss, pressing Luxord back against the cushions. His hands massaged shoulders and a torso. Wiggling his way between strong thighs, he pressed his heavy groin against Luxord's, smiling when he found it hardening. _Even in this form your body knows mine._ He thought smugly, cradling Luxord to him as he leaned in even closer, feeling the bare contact of their chests.

Leaning down, he kissed Luxord's neck, leaving welts, and marks, continuing with the rocking of his hips, leaving the blonde squirming under him, panting and whimpering. Axel shook his head. He'd barely gotten started. Luxord gripped dread locks and dug his fingernails into Axel's scalp when he blew on the heady erection of the monk. Murmuring his pleasure, Axel lapped at his head, wrapping his lips around the tip, feeling the blood pulse, and swirled his tongue, groaning at the salty taste he'd been missing.

Luxord brought his legs up, and kicked slightly in agony. The feeling was a heady rush that ripped through him down to his core and brought out choking gasps for air. His back arched when he felt a hot velvet slip go down on his erection, reaching the base. This wasn't at all what he'd expected. He groaned loudly, and his legs kicked again, hitting a broad shoulder. The man was large. He knew the warden was big, but every time he tried to think of him as the warden, he was thinking the entire time of the guard. It made no sense, but he whimpered when that wicked tongue stroked a fire in him he didn't even know he had, but it felt so familiar. Like a long forgotten dream.

The men wiggled their bodies together, as Axel finally pulled his pants off, bending down again to suck on a taut nipple. His hands replaced what his mouth had been doing, and he smiled at the monk's rasps for air. He clutched to him, and didn't even realize it. Standing, he gently coaxed Luxord into lying against the couch, and crawling up after him, he pressed their groins together, eliciting a moan from both parties. Luxord faintly remembered Larxene's advice, and spread his legs as far as he could. The deep chuckle from above made his face flame.

"Eager?" Axel asked, finding it all too adorable. Normally he didn't mind being the bottom, but seeing Luxord beneath him, breathless and restless, he found it an intoxicating high, and gripped his ankles, pressing his legs higher. Using his finger, he slipped it into his entrance, testing. Tight and very, very, untouched. It brought a wicked gleam to the God's lips, and he stroked the velvety walls, before pressing another finger in. The whimpers faded to groans when the pain subsided.

Axel sucked on one of Luxord's earlobes, and inserted a third. Stretching the tight ring till Luxord was screaming hoarsely in pleasure. Finally, he removed his fingers from him and pressed himself to the entrance. It didn't take much, the monk was already sobbing, begging for release, anything, pressing against him.

Luxord didn't know why, but he needed the closeness. It didn't matter when the pain ripped him in half, and he screamed till his throat constricted and he felt like he was going to die. But as that larger body rammed against him, and he looked up at first he saw purple eyes and black hair, but then they faded to the endless green, and the wild red. He followed the silent directions, wrapping legs around the heavily muscled torso, and panting, only one name came to mind. _Hades._ He couldn't think of anything else, and he didn't know why he was calling for him, but every time he opened his mouth, his tongue, his lips wept the name, and he chanted it with every thrust, feeling his head smacking into the armrest.

The man above him seemed to respond almost eagerly to the name, groaning. Axel hadn't heard his true name said by that voice in over a thousand years. Hadn't touched or felt this good in so long. Like life was complete. For this man's death he'd sentenced countless to hell. And many more after. He'd thrown his wife out and had cursed all the Gods. But now here he was, back in his arms. The body heat pouring between them made him shiver and he rammed till above their pants and cries the couch made protests, trying to be heard.

Luxord felt something build. It tightened and squeezed him like a vice till he couldn't hold it back anymore. With one sharp intake of breath he splattered their stomachs with his seed, screaming again. After, everything sort of blacked out, and the world stopped existing.

_He coughed up blood on an already blood soaked floor. His flesh burned, and when he looked at his arms, they were shredded. He took a glance up to see bars above him, and he felt the air scorching. Like his lungs were on fire, yet he felt like he was freezing. Betrayal and pain. Terror and brokenness. He tried to ram against the bars, but it wouldn't work. They bars grew thorns and stabbed his flesh. The floor became coals, and burned the flesh off his feet and when he tried to climb to the ceiling it became colder than the coldest glacier. Whips cracked out and bit his flesh, and he fell to the ground, and he was suddenly underwater. He fought for air, unable to get any, thrashing, till he thought he'd black out, and then suddenly he'd be in the middle of a desert and thirsty. He'd try to drink sand, but it'd become glass, and cut his insides. With a scream, he shook his fists at orange eyes._

Luxord woke, once again smacking his head against the bunk above him, disturbing Luxaeus momentarily. Looking up at him, he felt his heart constrict, and everything was so real, and his flesh reddened from the memories.

"What…?'

Luxord looked at him silently.

"The warden brought me. I… dreamed I was in… hell." He groaned, flopping back and rubbing his face. But when he looked at his hands, he could still feel the torture. It was much to real to be just a dream.

Was it only a dream?

**Playlist for Chapter Two:**

"One Week" by Barenaked Ladies  
"Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n Roll" by Saliva  
"I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica  
_**"Rest in Pieces" by Saliva**_  
"Sexual Thing" By Poison  
"Frozen" by Madonna  
"Broken" by Seether (with Amy Lee)  
"I Need You" by Tim McGraw (with Faith Hill)  
"You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by Offspring


	4. Seed of Memory

Hello and welcome. Again. LOL. Okay so I finally got around to updating. This chapter is short, quick, and sorta makes me annoyed. But since I only get Thirty minutes to type a damn chapter, then EFF THAT. Uhg. So yeah, my chapters, I'm trying to make longer. Also, since Christmas is comming up soon, and I have only TOMORROW to update ONE MORE TIME before christmas break, don't get your effing panties in a damn knot. I don't get a computer at my house, so I have to work with what I got. and I got school. PAH. So yeah, I'mma update hopefully tomorrow, with another chapter. If you guys are super lucky, maybe TWO. I got about... six more chapters to go. Roughly. Might be a bit less, or maybe a bit more. But I don't wanna hear ANY shit from you guys. I'm trying REAAAALLLYYY hard to focus on this story and get it finished. The problem is, is I can't sit still THAT long, to get one of those amazingly long epic stories out. So, deal. Uhhhhhhhhg.

Also, House of Sin has been pushed back to January. Possibly February, seeing as I need to finish this one, and if I get started on a NEW story, I'll forget. Totally. Completely. Yeah. Well, Kudos to you all, and all that. Thanks for reading, love that some people do.

Well.... uh.... yeah.

Also, normally I'd be putting a playlist at the end, but since I had my iPod on random, I didn't keep record of the songs. The artists were _City and Colour, Johnny Cash, Chiodos, Dance Gavin Dance, Say Anything, Saves The Day, Justin Timberlake, Brand New, Madonna, Tegan and Sara, _and _Terry Reid._

I highly recommend Terry Reid. His Acoustics and Harmonics are amazing and his songs truly meaningful. To be Treated, and Seed of Memory were the best.

Till next time (maybe tomorrow)

Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

_**lololololololololololololololololololololololololololol**_

"_Do I have nothing good left to say?__  
Do I need whiskey to start fueling my complaints?  
People love to drink their troubles away.  
Sometimes I feel that I'd be better off that way._

_'Cause maybe then I could sleep at night.  
I wouldn't lie awake until the morning light.  
This is something that I'll never control.  
My nerves will be the death of me, I know.  
I know, I know."_  
_**"**__**The Death Of Me**__**" by City and Colour**_

**Love After Death  
**_Chapter Three_

_The river swished around. The ground was barren, and the sky was orange, with flashes of green lightning overhead. The air stank of rotting corpses, and the horizon was filled with jagged rocks. Luxord stumbled along the road with a special vial in his hands. His clothes were down to tattered remains, hanging off his body in loops. He looked around, wondering why he was there. _Save Hades…. _The thought ran across his mind. Save Hades. It sounded so simple. Was that why he was here? To save death? But if Death didn't exist, wouldn't humans live forever? _Armageddon. Pain. Hurry. Hurry. _His mind ached. Should he move, and save Death? Wouldn't Death just take him later? But it just seemed so important to GO and save Death. What could be so important?!_

_There was no use questioning. But he knew this vial was the secret to everything. It burned his hands when he held it, and looking down, the blood glowed. Quite literally, it glowed. The dim light gave off hope, power, and life. A harsh wind hit him, and it felt like a glacier just took a left hook to his entire body. Falling to his knees, he shivered. _

_Why did HE have to save death? What was the meaning of this? _

_With a heavy grunt, he got up, and moved over the ground with a stumble to his gait. Did he hurt himself? He didn't feel it. Looking down, his leg was stripped of almost all skin, and the muscles were torn to pieces. He felt the pain throb through his body, and all of a sudden he was screaming. It felt like he was dipped in lava. Worse than lava… hell?_

Luxord groaned, rubbing his face, as he leaned off the bed. His body ached, and he had yet to actually find any peace. Or sleep. Or really anything. His mind tormented him with these things. Were they a message? A sign? What?! He cursed whichever God deemed it hilarious to pull one over on him. Pulling his legs over the side of the bed, he held his hands in his head, and tried to keep from passing out. He didn't want to sleep. Not ever again.

Stepping out of his cot, he moved to put his foot into one of his shoes, only to be surprised when something pierced the flesh of his ankle, and he looked down to see a mouse, a MOUSE, hanging on his ankle. With a grunt, he stumbled back and tried to wretch the rodent off of him, trying to be as careful as possible. The mouse turned and bit his wrist, tearing the soft flesh. With a hiss of pain, he pulled the little mammal off him, and was earned with another bite on the thumb. What the hell?! He finally was fed up and threw the mouse against a wall, hearing the spine crunch. He didn't wince in remorse. That was, until he was the tiny, naked, only hours old babies in his shoe. Pity overwhelmed him, and he picked up the shoe. They'd die… and he was the killer.

Shaking his head he began to pull him out. But what was unusual was that THOSE things bit him. His eyes widened. They shouldn't even have teeth yet! He yanked his hand back, and saw them chomping away. That was when he noticed something. They weren't normal mouse babies. Their flesh rotted and their eyes. Gods…. No eyes. He began flinging them off him at a quick pace. What the hell?

"Help… help… HELP!!" He yelled, as they scattered up his sleeve. What a way to die. Man killed by mouse bite! Deadly mice that were created by Artemis just to get back at Apollo's mortal bitch. Sadly, they reproduced, and here they were, eating him. He fell to his knees, the edges of his world being eaten away. The humiliation should have gotten into his brain, but all he was worried about at the moment was that Luxaueu's might have already been bitten. Had he died? He tried to look at the top bunk, and with a grunt of pain, fell over, finding that the blackness was empty, and without dreams.

_loveoverminewon'tyoulaybymyside?restyourwearyeyesifwe'reoutoftime_

Hades cursed his fucking niece, and her need for petty revenge. He leaned over the edge of the bed, and brushed hair back from Luxord's brow. These little beasts were sent upon him. Luxaeus wasn't touched. Only Luxord. Snarling, the God of Death wiped his brow and tried to think of something other than trying to strangle the life out of every god in his path. Zeus. This had him written all over it. He cursed that his brother would cheat at such a deal. But he was the fucking God of gods. Not much he couldn't do there, other than complain. That wouldn't get him anything but Luxord being thrown back into Zeus' personal hell. Made just for mortals who pissed him off.

And apparently, his brother didn't like sharing him with anyone. Ever. Hades sighed tiredly. All he wanted was to share himself with this mortal. Not just THIS mortal. But the only mortal to brave all seven hells of tartarus, swim his river, cheat out Aphrodite of a night of sex, steal blood from the God of Gods, AND break Zeus' curse. Sure, men have done great things, but this mortal gave everything, even his mortal soul, for him. Shouldn't he give something in return? Raising a hand over Luxord's chest, he could feel his weak heart beating to survive. With a heavy frown, he drew on his powers, ready to heal.

"Hades…" Came an all too familiar voice from behind him. Turning, he cursed. Tall and lithe, with pink hair and eyes that could melt anyone, male or female, from a hundred paces, was Aphrodite. Or on the earthen world, Marluxia. He wore a pair of tight white jeans, and a white blouse, and while his current form wasn't bad, it did nothing for the Death God.

"Aphrodite. What do you want?" He asked, irritated. He was busy, and stupid head just had to barge in. Aphrodite walked over and kneeled next to Hades, placing a hand on his shoulder. There was pity in those eyes. Something that was rarely there on the bastards face. If it didn't involve him getting laid, or screwing someone else's future over, he usually never got involved.

"You know what Zeus said. You can't use your powers on him." Aphrodite said, looking over at Luxord lovingly. He reached a perfect hand over to the monks pale face, and whimpered, "Not a good look for you love."

"Back off." Hades snarled. "I know what Zeus said. He broke the contract when he sent those tiny little rats after him."

"Honey, he's our God. The God of us Gods. He can do what he wants, and nothing we can say will change that. You didn't think it'd be easy did you?" Aphrodite had a point. A big fat point.

"I hate you." Hades snorted, and rested his head on Luxord's chest, closing his eyes, just wishing he could soak up the disease himself. Aphrodite sat on the bed.

"He never said anything about me not giving him some health." Aphrodite said, making Hades open his eyes and look up at his pink haired family member in shock. When was the last time Aphrodite willingly helped someone out? Never. Aphrodite snorted. "Don't look so surprised. I admire the little human is all. It's not everyday someone pulls one over at me. Nor do I see many humans as good looking as this one." He winked, and leaned over to kiss Luxord on the lips.

Hades growled and after a few seconds yanked him back. "Was that necessary?"

Aphrodite winked. "What do I command baby? Course it is." Kissing Hades cheek, he stood, and then whacked him over the head. "Don't get him killed again, or I'll take him as my pet, and leave you with Persephone again." They both shuddered at the thought.

"Right. Thanks."

Aphrodite seemed to be satisfied with that, and turned with a huff, disappearing into cherry blossoms. Hades watching the scene, looked a little more relieve, and turned back to resting himself against Luxord's chest. The Wardens thought the 'guard axel' was also a good doctor, and let him be in here, without anyone to bother him. Not like anyone could, if he didn't want them to. He could do damn well as he please, and didn't need anyone to tell him what to do.

Looking up from his rather comfortable pillow, he stroked Luxord's face. "Oh my love, wake soon. We have many things to discuss."

And with that, he got up. He had a few things to take care of them. One was having a long chat with this Luxaeus man, and the Larxene bitch.

_ififmakesyoulesssadiwilldiebyyourhandhopeyoufindoutwhatyouarealreadyknowwhatiam_

_The world was as he remembered. Dark. Blood dripped heavily from his body as he stood over a pool. An endless pool with drips falling from the bottom of it onto a crystal sphere. Inside the sphere was a body. Small and defenseless. Standing on a ledge over the endless pool, Luxord took a deep breath, and leaned over. There was nothing but him ant the water. Closing his eyes he dove in. Around him bubbles flowed, like multi-colored fish. With small scenes. One had two people laughing, as they sat in a field. Another showed one crying, while he was being comforted by someone else. They went on and on in a brilliant kaleidoscope. There was beauty in the pictures, and he spun as he watched them flow around, swirling and glowing. They were light at first, but as he sank lower, the colors became darker._

_Suddenly his blood stained the clear water, and the bubbles became tainted. He saw people falling from sprays of bullets. A man, angry, throwing people into hell. A whip cracking a back, splitting it into pieces. Bones breaking, and children screaming. This hell was almost personal. He reached out, and when he popped a bubble, out of it crawled corpses. Their decaying bones stank and poisoned the water. He screamed, the sound coming from his lips in the form of butterflies, which lit on fire, and came out as dark and deadly as bats. His eyes wide, he tried swimming away. Swimming down farther._

_He broke surface, and the air was devoid. He floated down steadily, going towards the endless blackness. Closer to the crystal. His hands outstretched, he reached for the crystal, when the bats broke free of the water, and came flying down. They attacked him without mercy, ripping and tearing at his body. He flailed around, trying to get to them. His hand hit something, and he grabbed onto it, finding it was the crystal._

_The body in the crystal moved, and he screamed, more butterflies pouring out. When the body woke, he saw eyes so clear and azure, he saw himself. His vision split then, and he saw himself from inside the crystal. His blood dripped down the gem like rivers of crimson. He saw his body being picked apart by the bats, and the butterflies flying around in a tornado of fire and hate. He didn't want to leave the crystal. But the blood burned the gem like acid, and it cracked. Soon it broke into a thousand shards, and he saw himself split into millions of pieces, his body bathed in his own blood. It burned, and he screamed as a whirlwind of pictures poured into his head. _

_He was Luxord LeBlanc. He was the protector of the God Hades. He had bribed with two Gods, and cheated them out. He had been to Tartarus and survived._

_Zeus hated him._

_He wasn't a monk. He was a killer. And he…_

_He loved Death._


	5. Happy Apple Poison

Well, hello!! got another one up! Like promised!! I don't have time for a second chapter today. It'll have to wait till I get back from Christmas break. Unless I can get out of one of my classes today. Which would be totally rad if I could!!! But I do have a final in about an hour, and well... heh... need to get around to it. -sobs-

I'm putting House of Sin on hold till January, and I have a few other things planned. That are pretty epic and all. :3 But They'll have to wait till JANUARY. Heh.

Till next time!!  
Lady Pickles aka Cornflake Girl

_whenthesuncameupweweresleepinginstuckinsideourblamegamesprawledacrossthebed_

"_I'm Alone, Sitting with my broken glass,  
My four walls follow me through my past,  
I was on a paris train, I emerged in undergrain,  
And you were waiting there, Swimming through apologies."  
**"Metro" by System of a Down**_

**Love After Death  
**_Chapter Four_

Luxord groaned in pain as he came around. A large, calloused hand was placed on his forehead, and he heard voices that had no meaning other than that he just faintly recognized the voices. Were they important? He tried to fight through the layers, his body aching. It took moments before he could force his eyelids up, and looking around. Nothing held shape, and he wanted to crawl back into the black hole. But something bright and blonde appeared. The general shape was beyond him, but he knew the word 'mouth.' Yes. The mouth was moving, speaking. Words pouring around him. They flowed and worked like large letters that slipped into his ears, and fled before he could find the was brushing his hair back, and small hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Closing his eye, he grunted, then with a last effort, opened his eyes again.

"Wake up, come one monk! We need you around here! Get your ass up!!!" He heard a… feminine? Was it feminine? Voice call out to him from the room. Silence filled his head, and he breathed out, before he looked clearly to see two people. For a moment he didn't recognize them. But then their names, their personalities, everything about them poured into his mind. Larxene actually looked worried, and Luxaeus was calmly brushing his hair from his forehead. He expelled another breath, and weakly he smiled, reaching up to grip one of Larxene's hands.

"I'm here Larx. Luxaeus." His voice was minute and weak. But he didn't mind. They heard him, and that was all that mattered really. Sighing with relief Larxene sat back, and crossed her legs, putting that scowl back on her face.

"Yeah, well don't do that again. I'll kill you myself if you make another suicide attempt like that." She snapped, glaring, her green eyes burning. Normally cold and heartless, this was as close to a warm welcome he'd get from her. He smiled and looked to Luxaeus. They both did, looking confused.

"Suicide…. They were in my shoe…." Luxord said, looking confused at Luxaeus' explanation. Larxene just shrugged in response to him, looking to the side. "Seriously… you guys… I'm a m…. a mo…" he couldn't say it. It trapped in his throat, and his mind was flooded. He killed. He was a murderer in his past life. He loved death. He fought the Gods, and won. He was back, and their idea of a joke was to make him a MONK? So much power remembered behind these arms. He nearly wanted to hurl again. Touching his lips, he felt them tingle, and he sat up, curling over his lap. "Can I have a moment?"

Larxene was about to shout no, but Luxaeus put a hand on her shoulder, and led her out before she could cause damage to their monk. Something was different about him. He wasn't subdued. It was as if everything raw and powerful about him was just unleashed, and now he wasn't someone to be messed with. They stood in the hall and Larxene whipped around on him.

"Don't you stop me from doing anything big bo—"

"Did you notice his eyes?" Luxaeus said. His voice raspy from disuse, and Larxene blinked. Normally they got his general meaning from looking at his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at their monk. His body really wasn't fit like one. Too muscular, to well built. He was a warrior through and through with a gentle personality. But she took his advice, and when she looked at his eyes, truly looked at them, she shivered. They weren't his normal cold eyes. They had a fire in them. And they held death. His brows furrowed darkened their color, till they almost glowed, and when he looked up at her, she shivered. He looked like a jungle cat ready to kill. And her heart was on the menu. Larxene rarely got scared of anyone or anything, but something about those eyes warned her off. Shaking her head, she looked at Luxaeus and then walked off, reaching her hand into her uniform, gently touching a very soft lock of hair that was held in her pocket. Closing her eyes she looked to the sky, and her heart pounded. _Namine…_

Luxord ran a hand through his hair. He felt sort of like Spiderman. Waking up one day, and finding out you had super powers. Or rather… deadly ah… killing skills. Standing, he noticed his uniform was missing, and he was down to his knickers. "Ah." He raised a brow. Bending down slightly, he let something run through his head. A move. It was quick, and graceful. Crouching so very low, he stretched his arms out, and then looking to the wall opposite of him. Backing up to the wall behind him, he took a deep breath, and then launched himself. Only five steps. One step, he forced himself to loose some gravity. Second step, and he'd pushed his entire weight closer to his head. Third step, his hands out stretched. Fourth step, and his body arched across the ground. Fifth and he pressed all his strength into that, forcing the gravity in his chest to press his body in an upward motion. It was like watching a jungle cat move, and he hit the wall, scaling up it like nothing, reaching the ceiling. He didn't stop there. His fingers found tiny cracks and bumps in the surface, and he moved with a speed that was almost inhuman.

In fact, he made it in a complete circle around the room, standing in the middle of the room. Everything seemed to have slowed down, and objects amplified. He regulated his breathing, and even noises seemed louder. A man with control over every ounce of his body. A trained killer. Luxord looked down at his hands, and vaguely wondered if he could get out of the prison. Would it be worth it? A smile stretched across his face, and he looked behind him. It was worth a try…

_nononobabynononodon'tlienononoyeahyouknononoyouknowdon'tlie_

"You sure?" Larxene asked, leaning over from her spot on the cot, peering at Luxord.

"Yes. Don't you want to see Namine? Luxaeus, you were FRAMED. Don't you need to get back to your little brother?" Luxord looked at the both of them, and shrugged. "We've snuck to get food. Extra blankets. We're thieves. We know this place inside and out. If we can steal food and comfort, why not freedom?"

"That sickness must have knocked you upside the head wrong monk." Larxene scoffed, looking at her nails. Luxord grabbed her by the wrist and peered her in the eye. Azure met Emerald, and the two fought mentally, as he bared pearly white teeth.

"No. I realized I'm getting sick of being stuck in here like some common criminal Larxene." He stared her down. Literally. Someone no one normally could have done, not even the warden. Larxene knew Luxord was strong, and one day he'd come into his own. But this…. This was way too much. He wasn't just the monk she knew anymore. Monks did have eyes of killers. Luxord had just become a predator.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes. "Quit being such a bitch about it." Luxord sat back and looked at them. Larxene's cell only had a single cot, as the warden was afraid she'd rape another female. But Luxord and Luxaeus knew the truth. Namine and Larxene actually loved one another, in their own… weird way. Didn't matter they were ten years apart, love was love. Right? Sighing, Luxord sat back against the wall, Luxaeus was sitting in a chair from the corner, and he listened intently, as Larxene explained the layout. Luxord occasionally put something in, like what they'd need and such.

"You're going to need inside help to get out of here." Said a voice. All three turned to see the red-haired guard. Larxene was instantly on her feet, fists up. Luxord grabbed her by her wrists, and tried to keep her from kicking him to bits, while Axel stood there with a raised brow. "It's true. The security here is relaxed, but it isn't by any means stupid. You'd get shot before you even reached the outer gate."

"Then what do you suggest." Luxord asked calmly, having pinned Larxene to the floor, as she glared at the guard. Axel grinned slowly… devilishly.

"Easy. Let me join you, and I'll make sure you get everything you need."

_can'tdothisanymorewon'tfeelyouanymorehowlongawayjusttosaygoodbye_

Luxord and Axel were walking through the halls, silently looking ahead. Axel was so slender next to Luxord; it was almost comical when you think about it. The god of death looked physically weaker than the death giver next to him. Finally, Luxord looked down at him and said gently, "You know… when I was out of it, I… I thought I heard your voice."

Axel looked back up at him. They slowed their walk down, coming to a stop, before he finally answered, "It was me."

Luxord stopped. He looked at the small redheaded guard, and then shook his head sighing. "Why?" He asked. He didn't realize he was stepping closer to Axel, and was startled when a slender hand stroked his cheek, and those rich green eyes looked at him. With something that went far deeper than minimal infatuation. In fact… too deep for comfort.

"I didn't want to see you die." He said softly. Luxord felt himself shiver in spite of the new emotionless plain he'd been on. Something in him reacted to this guard. Something that made it impossible for him to not lean down and take a taste of those lips. Where had he tasted them before? They were impossible to recognize, yet it was even more impossible for him to not remember. Something with meaning. Something perfect and precious. Something that was his, and his alone. He smiled when Axel returned the kiss. It felt like a gentle caress. But he wanted more. Hungrily he walked Axel backwards till he was pressed to a wall, nibbling on the guards' lips. He bit and licked till Axel was forced to part his lips.

He remembered this Luxord. Remembered him well. In fact, he'd missed this side of him. The aggressive side that took what he wanted, when he wanted, and no one got in his way. Parting himself for his mortal love, he gave his body into Luxord's care. He felt large hands cup his ass, and he rubbed their hips together, making Luxord growl in his ear. This was his Luxord. Running a hand through the short platinum hair, he made their bodies a melted friction. He heard an animalistic groan come from his lover, and smiled when those lips bent down to taste his neck, only to hear a door open. Axel shoved Luxord off him, and Luxord turned, eyes glinting. It caused a shiver to run through his body. He knew that look. It was the one that had brought him to his knees.

A mortal killer with poetry in his soul. Luxord brought Death, and Axel gave it. They both worked well together. A shadow moved across the hall, and before Luxord knew it, Axel was gone. He didn't know where the guard had gone, but he'd disappeared. Snarling in displeasure at the new turn of events, he also slipped back, his body knowing what to do from memory. The muscles were there from when he'd trained as a warrior monk. But now, he had knowledge on how to use his body to the perfect word of: biological weapon.

Scaling the walls, and the pipes, he made it to his room, slipping in unnoticed. He could kill Luxaeus, he realized, as he stood next to the bunk. But he wouldn't. It's just that the knowledge brought some seriousness over his demeanor, and he patted the big mans hand. Friends, did he have friends before? Not that it really mattered anyways. Stripping his shoes and uniform off, he sat on his cot, and looked down to his raging hard on. Closing his eyes he laid back in the bed, and sighed irritably.

_gonnatellherthati'msorryforthepainthaticausei'vebeenisteningtoyourreasonitmakesnosenseatall_

_The church was beautiful. Did he live here before? It seemed strangely familiar. Painfully so. Stepping around, he gazed to the large stained glass window, and the light that shined through it, illuminating a pool. The water was tranquil, and it beckoned him. Slowly he walked forward. There was no sound, It was serene, peaceful. The benches were perfectly in place, and the ghosts of people sat there. Slowly voices cane into imagination, and he could hear their voices ring high, like a chorus of angels. A priest was standing over the pool, waving his hand mournfully. He walked closer, and closer still. No one attempted to stop him. In fact… no one could see him. With a deep breath he stepped up the step to the small stage, and dared to look in. At first he could see nothing, the reflection of the water blinding him, but then he saw it. Beneath the surface lay a body. Skin as white as the moon, hair was red as blood. They eyes…closed off from the world. _

Driven mad… _the words ran across his mind as he knelt down to get a better look. He knew that face. It was Axel, the guards. But… why did he keep thinking Death?_

_Why did he think of Hades?_

_therearemomentswhenwheniknowitendstheworldrevolvesaroundus_

**N O T I C E  
**_The Playlist for this chapter is longer because  
1. my iPod  
2. I had a bit of time to actually put ALL the songs in  
3. Because I think you should CHECK THEM OUT. :3  
4. Because I know you won't regret it!_

_Also, the Bands I think you really SHOULD CHECK OUT.  
(cuz they really help me when I'm writing)  
1. Straylight Run  
2. Lovedrug  
3. Tegan and Sara  
4. A Skylit Drive  
5. Senses Fail  
6. The Postal Service  
7. Brand New  
8. Jimmy Eat World  
9. Fall Of Troy  
10. Finch_

**PLAYLIST FOR CHAPTER FOUR  
**"Existentionalism On Prom Night" - Straylight Run  
"The Show Must Go On" - Queen  
"Metro" - System of a Down  
"Dreaming" - System of a Down  
"Prison Song" - System of a Down  
"When Your Heart Stops Beating" - +44  
"Seed of Memory" - Terry Reid  
"MakeDamnSure" - Taking Back Sunday  
"Are You Ten Years Ago?" - Tegan and Sara  
"Run" - Snow Patrol  
"Hey Nightmare, Where Did You Get Them Teeth?" - A Skylit Drive  
"The Past, The Love, The Memory" - A Skylit Drive  
"Empty Walls" - Serj Tankian  
"Angelina Baker And My Obsession With Fire" - Senses Fail  
"This Place Is A Prison" - The Postal Service  
"Comfortably Numb" - Pink Floyd  
"We're In This Together Now" - Nine Inch Nails  
"Happy Apple Poison" - Lovedrug  
"Thieving" - Lovedrug  
"Spiders" - Lovedrug  
"The Influence" - Jurassic 5  
"Gotta Be Somebodies Blues" - Jimmy Eat World  
"Like Knives" - The Fashion  
"Letters To You" Finch (acoustic and rock version both)  
"Shh, If You're Quiet, I'll Show You A Dinosaur" - Fall of Troy  
"Seattlanis" - Fall of Troy  
"I Wasn't Prepared" - Eisley  
"One Day I Slowly Floated Away" - Eisley  
"Personal Jesus" - Depeche Mode  
"And I Told Them I Invented New Times Roman" - Dance Gavin Dance  
"To Trixie And Reptile, Thanks For Everything" - Chidos  
"The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot" - Brand New


	6. Breakfast at Tiffany's I WISH!

Alright, so here's chapter five. Half a week early. MUUURRR…. DDx I'm so, so, so, soooo on a rut right now. I was going to make this the obligatory BORING chapter, full of nothing but talk. But I hate boring shit, so I decided to toy around with it, and then WHEE!! FLASH BACK BITCH! xDDD I'm also pretty stoked because I'm going to go all hardcore on your ass and write a lemon. Just for the fucking hell of it. Can't escape from prison without some good yummies! Nomnomnomnom…. Muwahahahahah…. xD

**Alright, so I have a bone to pick. My good friend, Ramen, had some problems with a reviewer recently. Alright, basically all I'm going to say is, if the writer asks for flames, you can criticize her. NOT her readers. Okay? Seriously, that's just really low. I'm highly disappointed.**

Alright, now that that is done… mooooooooooving on!!!

Oh! P.S. Read her fanfictions. They are pretty hardcore for AkuRoku. I personally don't like the pairing myself, but she makes me hate the little blonde about ten degrees less. I'd suggest "Looking For Trouble" and "The Stray." Both are pretty elite. She has a few finished ones, that are definitely worth looking at, and her one-shots are pretty hard-core.

**WARNING:** OH SHIT! SHE WENT HARDCORE!! There's a fucking lemon in here bitches. –evil laughter-

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the music used to make this fiction. But I do own the ideas, quick wit, and sharp tongues. –score-

_**BONUS!!!**_ If you want me to write you a one-shot or something for the up-and coming Valentines day, or any of your favorite pairings day, then make a request YO. I have a few requirements – Tell me what pairing, when you want it by, and if it's KH, or any other type of series. I'm pretty open. If I haven't seen the series yet, it might take a bit for me to get back to you on it, since I'll probably be youtubing the series! Give me at least a week to write it, if you have a plot. Two if you want _me_ to come up with the plot. :3

Till next time bitches,

Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

_i'montheoutsidei'mlookinginicanseeyouseetotherealyouinsideyou'reuglyuglylikeme_

"_I'll do anything for you, Kill anyone for you  
So leave yourself intact, 'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you."_  
_**"**_**Wake Up**_**" by Coheed and Cambria**_

**Love After Death  
**_Chapter Five_

The shots rang out loudly, whizzing by Axel's head as he dived down into the dirt, sand, and cobble rocks. Pebbles flew over head as the bullets sprayed the ground before him. Beside him were three humans, who were rolling through the grass and bushes. He didn't bother trying to figure out if they'd be okay or now, he had his own skin to worry about. Crawling to his knees, he pushed himself to his feet, running. He knew the bullets wouldn't hit him, his boots pounding over the dirt and dry grass. They'd never hit his human comrades either. At least, not Luxord. But they didn't need to know that. They might suspect him. The four made their way closer to the gate, only twenty meters to go. Axel hollered for them to move their asses. Luxord was right behind him, with Larxene trying to make sure Luxaeus didn't get sprayed with bullets, his bulky frame sure to be a prime target for anyone.

The sirens blared loudly, and dog barking could be heard. "Hurry the fucking hell up!" Luxord screamed at the two, as they got to the gate. Axel was already scaling up it, puling barb wire pliers from his pocket. As he tucked his legs through the wires, he started working away at the barbed wire, while Luxord was busy crawling up the fence after him, making sure Larxene and Luxaeus were there. Even though he was a big guy, he could get up the fence easily. Though he shook it badly. Luxord lost his grip and slid down, the wire rungs making his hands turn red and bleed. Dogs crowded around the bottom howling and barking madly, jumping up, trying to reach the falling blonde. Luxord would have gone right into their muzzles, had not a strong hand caught his upper arm. Luxord looked back to see Luxaeus holding onto the fence, looking down at him. The two looked at each other, Luxord's heart pounded.

"_Think this will work?" Luxord asked Luxaeus, as the big man was halfway hidden under a console. Luxord was sitting next to a tool box they had fished from the janitor's closet, and were now working on the camera feeds. He was leaning against Luxaeus' strong legs, looking around the dark room, his hold on the flashlight faltering. His eyes bored, and he yawned, when Luxaeus didn't answer, stretching his arms up, needing to move._

"_Light."_

"_Oh. Right." Luxord put the light back, the kink in his neck returning. Humming and drumming his fingers on his knee, he watched the heavy bulk of muscle next to him, work easily with the electronic face board. His eyes got bored, and he moved again, looking to the ceiling, leaning back, tapping his foot impatiently. How long did it take to fucking put a damn face board together?!_

"_Luxord, light."_

"Yeah, yeah…" Luxord responded, fixing the light again, as he looked to the ceiling. With a sigh, he looked over at him again, and opened his mouth, thinking better of it, closing, and then opening his mouth again. "You… excited about seeing your brother again?"

_Luxaeus didn't respond right away at first, continuing to work, till the movements of his arms stopped, and he scooted out a bit to look at Luxord with deep brown almost black eyes, and nodded faintly. "Yes." He said, about to go back into his realm, a hand on his elbow stopping him. Luxord seemed to want more, his azure eyes piercing. Luxaeus sat up, and leaned against the console, running a hand through his dark red hair. "Yes, I'm very much excited to see my baby brother, if he's still alive." He said finally. Luxord nodded, and got off his knees, turning around to criss-cross his legs, and lean forward._

"_You never told me how you got in here." Luxord mused, looking at his companion._

"_Not much to say. One of the officers was harassing my brother, and I took care of the problem."_

"_You killed him."_

"No one touches my brother against his will, and doesn't face the consequence."

"_Noble."_

"Sometimes I think it was stupidity." Luxaeus said flatly, laying back and crawling under the console, to work on the face board. Luxord leaned against the console, and looked back to the ceiling.

"_Love makes people do stupid things. No matter if it's family, friends, lovers, or enemies."_

"_Hn."_

Luxaeus hauled Luxord over the fence, the blonde landing on his feet in a crouch next to Axel and Larxene. The dogs on the other side of the fence tried crawling up, and barreling through the fence. The city lights behind them, the quartet turned to those lights and ran with all their might across the grassy field. Larxene slipped as they ran, but caught herself. Axel bounded over a log, alerting the others, who followed suit, Luxord leaping over it, Larxene following, Luxaeus taking one large step over. There was a distinct sound of ATV's approaching, and they all turned their heads rapidly, turning around, wondering if they were going to be run over anytime soon. Luxord fell with the first shot in the dark, Axel gasping.

"Over here!" Luxord snapped, as they turned their heads to the river. Luxord already wading in, the water swirling around his thighs, looking like mercury with the pale lunar light reflecting off of it. Larxene jogged down the bank, stepping in boldly, not caring how cold it was. Luxaeus was next, Axel standing on the bank. He was the fucking death god; he did NOT have to wade in water. But if he didn't, they'd think him coward, traitor, and wouldn't trust him either way. He had to do this. But one step in, he squeaked, and slipped, splashing around, his arms flailing.

"He—gargleblurp-Heeeelp!!" He yelled, swallowing water each time he went down under the surface. He could just blast his way through. Disintegrate the water, anything. But that wasn't part of the plan. A strong hand around his wrist, pulling him to the surface, and being cradled against a broad chest, those hard arms holding, was the plan. He coughed up water, his human body rejecting the fluids in his lungs, even as his body shook madly, like a leaf.

"You're fine." Luxord replied gently, as he waded through the river. It didn't go up high, and having the smaller man in his arms made it difficult, but he felt stronger. Braver, a better person, a better… someone he supposed. Once they finally reached the other side, sopping wet, He set Axel down, Larxene catching her breath, labored. Luxord moved to pat her back as she coughed up some water, shaking. She looked up at him, and he saw her lips move, but he heard something else entirely.

"_So, how did you end up in jail?" Luxord asked, holding the bag open as Larxene packed items in it, in the corner of a storage room. Axel had gotten them the key, and gave them five minutes. Larxene looked up at him with a raised brow. "I know the basics, that it involves this tiny blonde girl in some way, or another… but how?" She didn't answer him as she continued to pack. Luxord was about to give up on any answer, when she finally said,_

"_I love her."_

_Luxord looked up in surprise. Larxene leaned against the counter, and watched him._

"_I first met her when she was ten. I was eighteen. She was fairly mature for her age. I was actually supposed to baby-sit her. We were watching a movie, when I noticed the color of her eyes. They glowed, and it struck me, just how beautiful this small child was. I'd do anything to keep her safe. We…. Hung out a lot over the years. Four to be exact." She said, looking at her stuff in her hands, before continuing to pack. Luxord remained quiet, patiently waiting for her to continue. To his delight, she did. "Shortly after she started eighth grade, boys came around. I was old, and… I wasn't right. I watched her date a boy. He was… young. Blonde. Blue eyes and for a kid, pretty nice. I didn't want to see him with her though. She… she was mine."_

"_What did you do Larxene…?" He prodded. Her hard eyes held some tears, but they dried in remembrance, and she looked up with a sadistic grin. _

"_Found his home. Broke his legs, and scared his family off. He'll never walk again, and he'll never touch Namine' again. She is MINE." She hissed, the possessiveness in her voice. Luxord would have comforted her, except she would have beat him black and blue for it. Looking back to the bag, he nodded._

"_I can understand that." He said. He had a feeling once, he too was possessive over someone. He just couldn't remember who…_

"Luxord! Let's GO!!!" Larxene screamed, as the bridge was being lowered down. Luxord looked up to see the bridge hit the ground, and he scrambled to his feet, his hand in Larxene's as she yanked him over to where Luxaeus and Axel had run off. The four made their way down the paved road, no point in wasting time running through muddy tree stumps. Their legs carried them fast over the pavement, as the police and military closed in. Before them lights flashed, and they jolted, turning, seeing more troops in the muddy swamps. The four of them stopped, looking around wildly, Axel taking Luxord's hand, who gripped him comfortingly in return. "Shit…" Larxene looked around.

"We need to split up." Axel said. He was playing these people like a deck of cards. They looked around to one another. Luxord had needed their talents, but not anymore…. "Luxaeus, you and Larxene know your way around easily. So do I, I'll take Luxord."

"Wait… how do we know we can trust you?" Larxene said. She still didn't like Axel so much.

"I trust him." Luxord said firmly, placing hands on Larxene's shoulders. "See you on the other side, friend."

Not one to be emotional, Larxene shrugged him off, giving him a chin up, as she stepped back. Luxaeus patted his back, and Luxord watched the two slink off in the direction with less men in uniform. The former monk was sorry to see them go, but he couldn't bring himself to miss them. Something said he'd see them again. One look at Axel proved that.

"_I claim fuuuuull house." Luxord said slapping his cards down. The others groaned, slapping their own cards down._

"_Shit man… uncool." Larxene growled. "You cheat, I swear, you're cheating. No monk knows how to win at EVERY fucking card game."_

"_This monk does. He also knows how to please his bed partners. Unlike someone we know…." Luxord wagged his brows and Larxene hissed._

"_I don't sleep with men."_

"_But you would, if it was me."_

"_Dream on monk."_

"Always pedo."

_Axel laughed as he set his losing hand down. Even as a God he couldn't beat Luxord. He was one brilliant human, even if he didn't know it. Larxene was across the table trying to choke the life out of him, as he roared with laughter, taunting her even more. Luxaeus was chuckling, but didn't say much. He never really did, and Axel admired the silent human for that. And Larxene's determination, even if she was volatile about it. He knew every detail about their lives. Especially on how they'd be dying three days from now, gunned down by an escape from the prison._

_There was a frown on the death god's lips. He could stop their death, but he knew he shouldn't. Gods weren't supposed to interfere with mortals. He'd done that enough, and there was only one man's death he knew he'd give up his godhood to prevent. These two were not that one human. His green eyes drifting to the blonde man on the ground, struggling with the woman, laughing madly. _

"_When will you learn, you're just a pedooooo…."_

"_Fuck you!"_

"You wish!"

"Shut UP!!"

"Pfft… why?!"

"God Luxord, if you give me one more reason to hit—AUHG!!"

_Luxord rolled them so he was straddling Larxene, grinning madly at her. "Hit me? Go ahead, if you can."_

"You ASS." She snarled at him.

"_No honey, YOUR ass. Oooo… I'd tap that."_

"Auuuhhhgg!!! Luxord!!!! You fucking pervert!!!"

Luxord grunted as he saw buildings, and shops pass by him and Axel. They moved down the street with speed, as if the devil were on their heels. To the right, they heard a semi-automatic, and some screams. Luxord knew those screams well, and he swallowed deeply. Axel had told him not all of them were going to make it out alive. Did he know they were going to die? A part of him wanted to say a prayer over their bodies, but he couldn't. No… he wouldn't. He wasn't a monk. He was a killer. Killers didn't mourn for the dead… did they?

They continued to move, a spray of bullets hitting their path. Luxord let out a roar of pain as one pierced his shoulder, near his neck, and he toppled slightly, Axel reaching over to catch him. The former monk stumbled, and was held but Axel, as they heard more bullets pounding at them. One whizzed by Axel's head, and he jumped, knowing it'd be there, but still not prepared for the feel of it passing by. Keeping an arm around Luxord, Axel moved them further down the street, feeling the trickle of wet on his shoulder, making his clothes stick to him. "We need to get you somewhere safe…" He grunted.

"Safe? Fuck, nothings safe. Just plausible."

"That doesn't make fucking sense."

"I know."

Axel rolled his eyes, looking for a building he could easily hide his mortal lover in. It was Luxord who found the building. He pointed to the old theater just down the street, and mumbled something incoherent. "Stay with me Luxord." He said. The bullet had pierced an artery. Not major, but it still was enough to weaken the mortal. He pulled Luxord to the side of the road, and looked around. Putting his hand to toe door behind him, he yanked Luxord in with him, into the dusty darkness, shutting the door. Okay, he'd cheated and used magic to unlock the door. No one could hold that against him. Pulling the lumbering mortal with him, they made their way to the back of the building. It appeared to be a mechanics shop. Great, just what he needed, the smell of oil and machines. Rolling his eyes, he helped Luxord to sit down on the ground. Luxord grunted, and moved his head to look at Axel, with dazed, blinking eyes. "You there…?"

"Pretty sure. Dunno… does hell consist of engine parts and hot red heads? If so, I think I'm dead." He whispered with a joking grin on his stoic face. Axel rolled his eyes grinning.

"No, sorry, just me and plain old earth." Axel replied peeling off Luxord's shirt, his slender hands running up the mans stomach and chest. Luxord took deep breaths, watching him, as Axel slipped a finger into his wound. The blonde closed his eyes and grunted, as Axel dug around before pulling out the tiny metal bullet, letting it fall to the floor with a plop. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across the wound, eyes falling closed. He felt warm flesh against his lips. Warm blood and he flicked his tongue out, licking it. "Mmm…" He sighed, feeling a strong arm wrap around him. The adrenaline of the moment had kicked in, and in a second both met one another with hungry kisses. Each long and drugging. Luxord found his hands on Axel's hips, as the redhead moved to straddle him, sliding his slender hands up and down Luxord's strong torso. Panting with each breath, lungs burning, they devoured each others lips, biting and kissing. Axel slipped his tongue in, and was fought off, and back into his own mouth by Luxord, who flicked his tongue around, tasting every small part of Axel's orifice. Axel groaned at the contact, and he ground their hips together, forcing a noise from Luxord's throat.

"What do you want…?" Luxord breathed, his hands roaming up Axel's shirt, thumbs sliding over pert nipples, his warm hands over cool flesh.

"You. All of you. Now." Axel ordered, leaning down to kiss him again, only to be deterred by the former monk kissing his neck.

"Mmm… I'd hoped so." He replied, biting on Axel neck. The death god gave a sharp groan, his thighs weakening, and he leaned back into Luxord, leaning his neck back, his back arching, so his slender body was exposed. Luxord pushed his jacket off, hands shoving his shirt up, so he could move his mouth down to taste a small pink bud, dragging a moan from Axel's throat, his hands buried in Luxord's hair. Breath laboring, Axel pulled his arms up, tugging his own shirt off. Luxord moved to suckle his collarbone, his hands sliding down that slender waist, thumbs hooking into the waistband of Axel's pants, tugging, teasing, but not pulling them down. Axel whimpered impatiently, and his hands went onto Luxord's shoulders, and he groaned in annoyance. There was a triumphant smirk on Luxord's lips as he pushed Axel back onto the floor, and he bent his head down to kiss the redheads flat stomach, making his way down, as his hands pulled Axel's pants down as well. He didn't bother with the smaller mans shoes, instead, letting the cloth bunch over his ankles, as he let his eyes flicker back up to Axel, as he reached the base of the god's cock. Azure met Emerald, and Axel's head was tossed back when that wicked tongue ran from his base to his tip.

"You're weeping." Luxord mused, his tongue lapping at the pre-cum seeping out. Axel writhed in response, looking down at him, quick pants coming into his chest. He watched as this mortal took his engorged pink sex tip into his mouth, and sucked. He bucked his hips, his head falling back, emerald eyes glazing over, as he let out a silent moan, feeling the blonde's lips sliding down further on his burning sex. He felt tiny teeth scrape him, and a heated tongue lap away the pain, his hands reached for anything to grab, one curling silken blonde strands of hair, and pulling, the other on the shelves, gripping tightly, as he panted heavily. Luxord's head dipped down sharply, coming back up, and moving back down, ignoring the sharp pain of Axel pulling on his hair, one hand reaching up to cup the smaller ones sac, massaging him gently, as he worked him with his mouth, able to swallow most of him. He nearly choked when Axel began to buck into his mouth, and he pulled back, coughing, his throat raw. Looking up into green eyes, he wrapped him up into his arms, and got to his feet.

Axel felt himself be bent over the glass counter, the cool surface hardening his nipples even more, and he whimpered, feeling Luxord leave him, returning momentarily. One of those strong arms wrapped around him tightly, and he bent over him, biting on his shoulder softly. "Alright…?"

"Y…yeah…" Axel rasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Luxord stroked his ass with his large calloused hand. One of his fingers stoked Axel's pale bottom, and he reveled at the soft flesh, before running a finger over his entrance. Looking back to the shelves, he leaned over grabbing motor oil. Pulling his arm from around him, he broke the seal, and poured a bit of the clear, lubricated liquid on his hand rubbing his hands together. Taking a sigh, he ran his finger over the tight ring again, and pressed a finger in, feeling the tight muscle clench around him, Axel jerking in response. It's been way too long since his last time with Luxord, in his own body. He let out a strangled gasp, when he moved his finger in and out, his second stroking him tenderly, before he started shoving his second one in. Axel bit back a hoarse cry as soon as the second digit was in all the way, his legs kicking and squirming as Luxord pumped them in and out, scissoring to stretch him. "Hnn… ow…." He hissed, feeling a third finger push in, the ring reddening with the gentle abuse. Luxord leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling his hand back and taking the oil again, he poured more onto his hand, Axel gripping the counter in expectancy. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, to see Luxord stroking himself with the oil, his green eyes going into a blaze of lust. Luxord caught the look and smiled wickedly, stroking himself even slower, coating every bit of himself, before moving to stand behind Axel, bending over him, pressing himself to Axel's entrance. "Ready…?" He panted out. Axel nodded, and was rewarded with the blond thrusting into him with one quick burst. The red head cried out loudly, the corner of the counter biting into his squeezing fingers. Luxord paused for a moment, then resumed his thrusting, slow at first, then sliding one knee onto the counter, to gain easier access, his slammed his hips into Axel, biting into the guards back, making him cry out with each thrust. The blonde put his hands on the counter, and continued to slam into him, dipping his head enough to suck at Axels neck as he rode him from behind, his body beginning to heat and burn with the constant motion, hands roughly pulling Axel back to him, driving into him all the way to the hilt, groaning at the noises the red head was making. The tiny screams, and begs, the pants and whimpers. Watching the slender pale back arching in pleasure, and the small shoulders tighten, as he started to sob, trying to rock back against him, every nerve in his body on fire.

Luxord quickened his pace when he felt his body tighten, straining. "Gods… no…" He roared, slamming into the smaller body below him with a reckless pace, moaning in synch with Axel, their hearts pounding as one. They moved with back breaking rhythm, Axel letting out a pitched scream as he released, Luxord grunting, his mouth busy biting on a slender shoulder. They stayed in that position, panting heavily, bodies slick with perspiration. "You alright?" Luxord groaned pulling from him, seeing the bruises and broken flesh from his teeth, leaning down to kiss one nasty one in particular. Axel began to slide off the counter, and Luxord caught him in his arms, sliding to the ground with him, uncaring of the cum smear left on the glass, as they lay on the ground, a pile of limbs and sweat. "You… okay?"

"I probably won't have the use of my legs after this, but I…. trust you can carry me." Axel groaned as he finished, his limbs an orgasm themselves.

"Sure… and when I can't walk, you'll carry me, right?"

"In your dreams fatso."

Luxord laughed and bit his ear in retaliation, Axel squeaking.

_icanridemybikewithnohandlebarsnohandlebarsnohandlebars_

_The world didn't need me, I said. As I gazed upon the creation of all the other planets, I sighed, and looked away. Why would anyone want death? I would have no love, and I would have no friend. As I curled into my own ball, I prayed for deliverance. _

_A peace I knew would never come._

_stummingmypainwithhisfingerssingingmylifewithhiswordskillingmesoftlywithhissong_

Freaking long I know. YOU MADE IT TO THE END YO!!! xD I'd love reviews. They'd make me so FREAKING happy. LAWWWL. I'mma try to update again soon. Dunno when though, but I'm aiming for tomorrow, or the weekend yo. xDDD Yes, I AM obsessed with the Zemyx pairing, but I am a TRUE LUXEL FANGIRL…. xDDD Bitches. Don't ever knock them. I don't mind flaming, but don't go after my reviewers. –refers to earlier conversation- Alright then boys and girls… I'm OUT!!! –wheee-

**PLAYLIST FOR CHAPTER FIVE**  
"Handlebars" – Flobots  
"Wake Up" – Coheed and Cambria  
"Crash Into Me" – Dave Matthews Band  
"Smack That Ft. Eminem" – Akon  
"Sabotage" – Beastie Boys  
"The Hook" – The Blues Travelers  
"I Wanna Sex You Up" – Color Me Badd  
"Hell In Your Eyes" – Disturbed  
"Pop My Cherry Ft. Marylin Manson" – Fiona Apple  
"Killing Me Softly" – The Fugees  
"You Were Meant For Me" – Jewel  
"Frozen (Dance Remix)" – Madonna  
"Personal Jesus" – Marylin Manson  
"Sweet Dreams" – Marylin Manson  
"You Spin Me Right Round" – Marylin Manson  
"Won't Go Home Without You" – Maroon 5  
"Harder To Breathe" – Maroon 5  
"Please Don't Stop The Music" – Rihanna  
"Ugly Like Me ft. Limp Bizkit" – Stained


	7. Second Intro, Only Back A Million Steps

So this is totally like, the next chapter. I blame crazy ass teachers for the direction it took. They wanted to know the history behind Axel, ahem, Hades, and Luxord. How they got together and stuff. Sorry it's not as LONG as I'd hoped it to be, this is more like a SECOND prologue. Sort of. Hahaha, so yes, it's basically going back, 12,001 years, to when Luxord and Axel MET. They met a year before Luxord died, so we're taking a MAJOR detour. Just to make some total sense, NOT, this is all while Luxord is sleeping, after doing the dirty with his godly sweetheart. Apparently as he accepts Axel, he's unknowingly unlocked his past life memories, and is remembering exactly WHO Axel is.

Note: Read below about asking for one-shots.

Disclaimer: Same as always bitches.

P.S. I LOVE ARIZONA TEA AND FIRECRACKER POPSICLES!!

lawl.

Kay, I'm done now. Hahaha.

Till next time,  
Lady Pickles, aka The Cornflake Girl

_thisisthelastnightyou'llspendalonelookmeintheeyessoiknowyouknowi'meverywhereyouneedmetobethelastnightyou'llspendalonei'llwrapyouinmyarmsandiwon'tletyoui'meverythingyouneedmetobe_

"_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
On the odds you're free  
Take a chance on me."  
__**"Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA**_

_**Love After Death  
**__chapter six_

As Luxord floated to the bottom of his mind, eyes sliding closed. They'd made it to a warehouse, and now he was finding his mind floating away. Settling against the wall, Axel leaning against him, he let himself fall into the oblivion. He felt a shifting. It was subtle, but it was there. With a heave of a heavy sigh, he shifted, and opened his eyes again, but he didn't see a world he was used to. He saw his mind, the memories in the bubbles. Holding his hands up, he touched the surface of the water above him, and opened his mouth, breathing easily. Was he underwater? The bubbles said so, but he could breath. The ripples from his fingertips created millions of pictures on the surface, shone through by the sun just above the surface. He didn't quite know where he was going, or if he was going to a specific place. But his feet moved in one direction, and he trusted his feet. They'd never led him wrong before. The surface came lower, brushing the top of his head, his face, his eyes, his nose. When the water was waist deep, he found the sun baking on his bare flesh. But he didn't mind. It was his mind after all, no one but him would be there. He stepped up onto the beach, and looked around, feeling the sand between his toes.

Too real to be a dream, his mind said. But he figured it was just incredible. Looking over, he saw someone else sitting on the beach. It was his first time noticing them there, but he didn't mind. Turning, he took cautious steps over to the person, their back to him. Just as naked, with blonde hair, and a strong back. He slowly began to recognize the person, and realized it was himself. "Yes, I know you're there too." The man before him said. The same voice. Luxord halted, and saw himself turning. It was like looking into a mirror. He took a soft breath, and had tons of questions to ask. "Questions I have the answer to." The other Luxord answered, his eyes soft, watching his new self. Two lives, the same soul. Broken in half. Luxord watched himself, and he raised a hand.

"What do I call you?"

"Luxord."

Luxord frowned. "That doesn't help. That's my name." He said softly.

"And mine."

"You look like me."

"You are me."

Luxord stopped to look at the other one. He got a dangerous vibe off of him. Something cold, and strange. Deadly. "Don't you mean, you're me?" He asked the other, in his mind. It was all in his head right? So he could talk back of course. The other one blinked slowly and shook his head.

"No. I came before, you came after. You're me."

"What do you mean you came first?"

His other half looked at him with soft eyes. "You're not a monk. You're a killer. But you knew this already. You're also the champion of the God of Death, the only human to have ever tricked Zeus and Aphrodite, as well as enter Tartarus, and escape unscathed."

"What…?"

The other one sighed, and looked at him with annoyance in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Luxord." Luxord looked at his other half with slight bewilderment.

"Who. Are. You."

"Luxord!"

"WHO are you?"

"I just told you."

"Who are you?"

"I… don't know." Luxord rubbed his forehead. Who was he? He wasn't a monk, but he remembered being one. He wasn't a killer, he couldn't remember, but his body was conditioned for one. He had dreams about things he couldn't comprehend. Things he didn't know how to comprehend. "I don't know who I am. Monk? Killer? God tricker? Champion to Hades? What? Who? I just don't know."

"Let me show you." His other half said, and held his hands out. Luxord swallowed, and nodded stepping close to himself, and closed his eyes, feeling hands on the sides of his head. "This might feel odd, but do not worry." His voice seemed to waver again, and Luxord felt odd, like he was waking, but at the same time he wasn't. Something in his brain unlocked, and suddenly he could see. See things he hadn't, couldn't, before. See things that were stored far back, memories lost to him long ago, in a time before this war. In a time during another war. A deadly one that cost him something he greatly loved. He just didn't know what. _What is going on?_

_allieverwantedallieverneededishereinmyarmswordsarevariedunnessicarytheycanonlydoharm_

The man stood on the roof above the restaurant. His finger slid easily over the trigger, and he kneeled, peering over the edge. His target right before him. A slow smile spread like butter over full lips framed by platinum blonde hair. His azure eyes were shadowed by thick blonde lashes, and platinum brows. He watched his target through the window. Long blue hair, flashing gold eyes. Three children, all looked just like him. The lead man of the government. He was wanted by many people. Many people indeed. Enough to get someone like himself sent after him. His finger stroked the trigger with cold love, as he sighted the blue haired mans head in his scope.

"If we're never gonna survive, unless, we get a little crazy." He whispered, as he pulled the trigger. The silenced bullet shot from the spring, the fire powder igniting, and launching itself into the air. The only sound was the wind being pushed around it. It whizzed through the night, over the street, and through the window, cracking the pane with it's tiny entrance, embedding itself into the mans head, pushing through the skull, the bone splintering, through the brain, the organ squishing under the impact, then to the other side, splitting the back of the skull, and out the head, blood spurting in a trail after it, making a spiraling arch into the wall, where it planted itself right into the flimsy material, the blood splattering across it, in a smooth motion. The blue haired man slumped in his chair; bits of brain fell from the hole and onto the sheet of paper before him. His retirement papers.

The men and women around the table stood, cries of shock echoing through the night. They looked around; diving under everything they could, screaming. The guards ran into the room, guns drawn, looking around wildly, but they were too late. The damage was done, and the old president of the company, who was just finishing up his very last day of work, for the rest of his life, was now slumped over the table, dripping blood and gore all over his freedom papers. No one would ever have seen this coming, and they looked to the roof across the street, but no one was there. The murderer had slipped off into the night, smiling darkly as he went. If you listened closely to the wind, it carried his small tune, whistled out with the slight sound of joy. Another job well done.

_wakingupatthestartoftheendoftheworldbutit'sfeelingjustlikeeveryothermorningbeforenowi'mwonderingwhatmylifewillmeanwhenit'sgone_

Luxord leaned back in his chair, overlooking the scenery before him. The city lights of New York were beautiful to him, as he took in the smell. Living in an older apartment, of an abandoned building, he could smell the mildew and the rotting wood, but he honestly didn't care. It was a job, and he certainly loved his job. Arms crossing behind his head, he closed his head, feeling his rifle on his lap, like a lap dancer. He closed his eyes, and tapped his feet to an invisible beat, calming his racing nerves. Killing always did give him a thrill. Knowing he'd sent someone to the black abyss. He'd often wondered what it'd be like, dying. Was there really an after life, or did it all just end? What happened? Normally he didn't always question this. But he did just kill a man on his retirement day. The man was probably expecting paradise after spending so long working, and got… nothing. It really made a man think.

Standing, unable to sit down now, he set his gun against the wall and moved to the bathroom. The plumbing he'd siphoned off the neighboring building. Took weeks to do it, but he finished, and now, he never had to worry about paying for plumbing. Not that he didn't have the money, he just hated bills. Phone bills, food bills, car bills, ammo bills. He just hated bills period. But he did need to eat, contact his employers, pay for gas, and he did need ammo to do his job. Necessities that put more money in his bank account. He rarely spent any money, so it just sort of piled up. Only thing he loved wasting money on was guns. Plenty of guns. He had a whole room dedicated to his weapons. He loved those guns more than he'd ever loved his own family. More than he'd probably ever love anyone.

Turning on the shower, he let the water run for awhile, letting it warm, and turned to steaming hot water. As the steam filled the room, he pulled his shirt over his head, and then undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Stepping out of them, he stood in front of the mirror in his boxers, examining the planes of his body, nodding as he turned to slip the boxers off, and toss them in a corner. Putting a hand under the spray, he tested the water, stepping in. The warm water slid over his body like a caress. He loved showers. Not because it made him clean, but because it was like shutting the world out, and he was closed into his own little world. He turned his head up, till his face was towards the spray, feeling it slide down his cheeks, and neck, smiling into the heat. As he reached for the shampoo, he squirted some onto his hand, and ran it over his hair, letting his fingers run through the short strands, scratching any dead skin, dandruff, anything from there. He closed his eyes, and stepped back under the warm spray, and felt the soapy water wash down his body, making him hold his breath. Washing his face off again, he took in a deep, soap free, breath, and looked to the ceiling. A jingle sounded, and his head cocked to the side.

It was gentle at first, but then he turned, and shut the shower off. Waiting a second, he heard it again, recognizing the ringtone as his phone. Rolling his eyes, he stepped from the shower, pulling an old, green towel off the shelf, and rubbing his hair and face, he quickly ran it down his body, before wrapping it around his lean hips. The cell stopped ringing, then started again, as he made his way over, picking it up. "I'm assuming since you have this number, and you are calling it, you have a job for me." He said firmly. No one ever called his cell phone unless it was for a job. There was silence on the phone for a long while, before finally, slowly, came a voice. It was mellow, with gentleness to it. It was innocence with a creepy personality.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can. Because Death's about to come catch you."

_nowe'renevergonnasurviveunlesswegetalittlecrazynowe'renevergonnasurviveunlesswearealittlecrazy_

**RANDOMNESS NOTES:  
**Yes, I do take requests for one shots.  
I do have REQUIREMENTS!

1) Pairing  
2) Series  
3) Plot? (If you have one, tell me, if not, give me Genre)  
4) Due date. GIVE ME ATLEAST A WEEK.  
5) REVIEW. I need your FEEDBACK OKAY!?

If you don't give me the pairing, the series they're from, at least a week, or Review, I will not take anymore requests from you. It's easier if you give me a plot to work with, but if you don't, that's fine. I just need two weeks at most to write one. I DO RESERVE THE RIGHT TO TURN YOU DOWN. If I do, know it's from either you,  
a) didn't explain the couple  
b) did not provide series information  
c) give me a week to finish  
or  
d) did not give feedback.  
If you follow these very simple, EASY rules, then I'll be more than willing to give you a one shot. For birthdays, valentines, couples day, whatever. I don't mind. If you give me a reason for WHY, I'll make sure to put that in there. PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASE REVIEW THE STORIES AFTER I WRITE THEM!!! This is really important to me. I feel like I've wasted my time writing for someone, when they don't review!!! Okay?! I don't always review myself, I'm a bad person, I know. Ask Ramen. But if someone writes a story for me, I ALWAYS REVIEW. Go ahead and critique my writing, or such. If you were okay with the plot, and writing, but don't think I got it the way you wanted, go ahead and tell me so, and how I should change it. Don't just criticize, critique okay? Fix my problems! I BEG OF YOU!!!

Alright, now that I've ranted at you all, thank-you for listening/reading. Hahaha. I'm not sure how long I'll be making this story. Originally I only had roughly four more chapters of it to go, when I realized something, I HAVEN'T EXPLAINED THEIR HISTORY. So, we're going to take a "slight" detour, and find the history behind this odd pair.

If you're growing to love LuxeL as much as I do, THANK-GOD. SPREAD THE WORD. Hahahahahahaha.

Whoa. FINALFALLENFANTASY READ "TAKE A CHANCE ON ME" AND "OKAY2BEGAY" IN THE SPAN OF TWO DAYS AND REVIEWED EVERY EFFING CHAPTER FOR RAMEN….

I love you. I kiss you on the mouth.  
God, you're fucking AMAZING.

xDDD Speaking of which,  
I love you Ramen. A LOT.  
-glomps, and noms head-

**PLAYLIST:**

"The Winner Takes All" – ABBA  
"The Name Of The Game" - ABBA

"Take A Chance On Me" – ABBA  
"Crazy" – Alanis Morissette  
"All For You" – Blues Travelers  
"Blaze Of Glory" – Bon Jovi  
"Love Is Love" – Culture Club  
"My Heart Is Yours" – Dave Matthews Band  
"All I Ever Wanted" – Depeche Mode  
"Strange Love" – Depeche Mode  
"Lilium (Music Box)" – Elfen Lied  
"Falling Backwards ft. Aruna" – George Acosta  
"Hold My Hand" – Hootie and the Blowfish  
"Still Doll" – Kanon Wakeshima  
"Out Of The Sky Ft. Sarah Howells" – Lange  
"How Far We've Come" – Matchbox 20  
"The Last Night" – Skillet  
"Rebirthing" – Skillet  
"Away From The Sun" – 3 Doors Down


	8. Fatal Attraction

Wow, seventh, eighth? Chapter… Hahaha. Pretty sweet if you ask me. I'm actually sort of excited for the new turn of events that are taking place in this story, as well as my life! Got a decent job… albeit it DOES take up most of my time, but hey, I'm not a social person anyways, so whatever time I have, is spent writing!!! I'm in love with limewire, totally and completely. It helps me download music I want and, or, need at the time, to get my inspirational juices going! Lately, I've become obsessed with a band called "Apocalyptica" which is actually an instrumental metal band!! They only have a few vocal songs, one which is REALLY popular "I Don't Care" by them. But my favorite is "Ruska." It's based on a Russian lore, no words, just instrumental. It's really beautiful. I'd suggest just looking them up, and downloading and ALL the songs you can. They're definitely worth it.

Uhm, I'm not quite sure how long I'll take the background story, except I'm pretty stoked for it. I thought at first, "God damnit. I don't WANT to continue! I have other projects!!" But I figured what the heck. It's interesting, and if it'll make people happy, I'll do it. So, on with the slight detour we shall take! Other than that, not much. If you've read the last chapter, you know my requirements for requesting one shots and all. You know the disclaimer, yadda yadda. Alright, on with the story then!

**DISCLAIMER: **Mur. Yeah. I dun own any of the characters, or the music. But if I DID!! All of them would be openly GAY. And the music would be played in every home.

**IMPORTANT: **I like reviews. Please be nice to me and review. :3 Thanks.

Till next time then,  
Lady Pickles, aka, The Cornflake Girl

_letthebodieshitthefloorletthebodieshitthefloorletthebodieshitthefloorletthebodieshitthefloorletthebodieshitthefloorletthebodieshitthefloor_

"_Change my attempt, Good intention  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self infliction, his perdition."  
__**"Wasteland" by 10 Years**_

_**Love After Death  
**__chapter seven_

"_Run, run, run, as fast as you can. Because Death's about to come catch you."_

Luxord was silent, as the ringtone drolled on. He held the phone to his ear for quite some time, his mind rolling over this new information. Someone was after him? So he was now the prey. It was only a matter of time, before someone got scared he was getting too good, and he needed to be put down. He just wondered why it hadn't come earlier. Finally hanging his phone up, he set it on the counter, and walked to the shower, turning the water off. Finishing wiping down his body, he tossed the towel in a corner, and walked out of the bathroom, and across the nearly empty living room, to his bedroom. Pulling open drawers, he dragged out his clothes, and set pants, shirts and such on the dresser, turning to grab a heavy military duffle bag from under the chair next to the dresser, and putting it on the bed. Shoving jeans and shirts halfway into it, he left the top half free, grabbing some socks and boxers, shoving them in the side pockets. Then pulling a pair of black jeans from the floor, he pulled them on, ignoring the boxers, and doing them up, grabbing a plain white shirt, and pulled it over his head, reaching for a plain black jacket. Being as inconspicuous as possible was best. Grabbing some socks, he sat on the bed, pulling them on.

So, "death" was after him, huh? Interesting name, for an assassin. If a bit common. Surely, it'd strike fear in the hearts of some lesser people, but did nothing for him. He'd never been afraid of death. Not even when he was small, he never was. It's what made him a good assassin. He didn't care if he died or not. But he didn't WANT to die right now. Just because he didn't fear it, nor did he care too much, didn't mean that he wanted to. No, not yet. He had a few things to do first.

Standing slowly, he picked up his bag with him, and made his way out of the room and into the next door over. The room was lined with shelves upon shelves of weapons ranging from priceless swords, to custom made guns. They were his babies, his loves. He spent money on them, and worshiped them practically. They gave him money, and made him feel useful. The smooth action of slicing a body, pulling the trigger and watching the bullet fly through a body. The tender way a pistol lovingly caressed his hip when he wore it. How he could grip the handle of his sword, and watch the blood slide down the crystal clear blade like ruby rain drops. He got a high just watching the weapon work.

He raised a hand, running it along his favorite blade. A 1793 samurai blade. He got it from a museum, and had the worlds best sword crafter fix it. He gingerly picked it up by the handle, and with a quick thrust, the blade hummed through the air, making a soft sigh. A few more strokes and the blade sang for him. Gently, he set the blade down, eyes soft. As if it would be the last time he ever saw it. With a heavy sigh, he visited a few more of his weapons, only actually taking his sawed off 1873 Winchester double barrel shogun, his Automatic Uzi, A 4.5 browning, and a small firestar, which he fitted into the halter on his hip. Putting the rest into the duffle bag, he opened the cupboards, and filmed through the ammo boxes, pulling out six, and lining them up in the bag. With a heavy sigh, he zipped the bag up, and moved out of the room, taking one last look, before turning the lights off.

In the main hall, he set his bag down, and picked up his sunglasses off the small shelf, along with his wallet and keys. His phone rang again, bit he ignored it, pushing his feet into the black hiking boots. Bending over, he tired the laces quickly, standing, and slipping the glasses onto his face. With a small smile, he picked up the bag, and opened the door one last time, ignoring the incessant ringing. The door shut, and the phone on the counter stood still. Minutes passed, as the phone rang again, vibrating on the counter, sliding closer to the edge. Smoke began to fill the room, as the heat rose. Again, the phone vibrated, falling off the counter, making its way across the linoleum floor with every vibration. The jingle rang loudly every time, an unimportant, typical ring. The smoke began to get thicker, and soon crackling was heard. With a loud whoosh, and the room was set on fire, the flames licking at the small phone. The plastic casing began to melt with the heat, leaving its gears exposed.

And with one last whine, the phone vibrated itself an inch, before the fires consumed it, and the entire building went up in flames. Guns melted, swords too. The ammo went off, creating loud bangs, many of them. One right after another, like a battle going on. Posters curled with the heat, and went up in flames. Chairs, couches. The bed was surrounded by flames, the blankets catching it. The floor grew weak, and it fell through the floor, down, with a loud crashing noise. It hit the rotted wood and kept going. Walls fell down, the building beginning to crumble.

And on the sidewalk across the street, watching the building with a solemn face stood Luxord, his hand in one pocket, the other holding the bag. He stood in honor of the weapons falling, and the building which housed him going under. With a nod, he turned, and began to walk away, the sounds of the building crashing loudly, as people began to scream and run out of their buildings. Luxord had his headphones on, listening to "Ave Maria" by Beethoven. Fitting good-bye to the only home he'd really actually considered home. As fucked up, and crappy as it was. He couldn't hear the screaming, or the loud booming from the fires, but he saw it all, all of it from behind his dark glasses. He saw the fear as people ran out in all manner of dress, making their way into the street. Children watching with enormous eyes, mothers moving to protect them. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw the fire truck trying to get close enough to try and attempt to put the fire out. Or at least contain it. Nothing was going to stop that beast from roaring its mighty head. He saw people gathering, and looking upon the scene, getting ash stuck to their bodies.

What was so exciting about a fucking fire? But, it was human nature to be obsessed with natural disasters. Turning back to head away from the fire, he kept moving, shouldering past people, his head slightly down. No one noticed him, because he didn't want them to. No one bothered to see if he needed help, because he didn't need them to. He looked like another face in the crowd, someone to be forgotten. Bland and totally, easily forgotten. Scary thing is, is that if you think hard enough, there's more that stands out about him, that anyone else. He's carrying a duffel bag. He's wearing sunglasses at night. His hair is such a true platinum, it's rare. His goatee is perfectly trimmed. He had a well built body. He was tall, around 6'4", and big hands. His walk is graceful, and he never missed a step. But no one ever notices him. He blends in by not saying anything, by keeping to the peripheral side of a person. He never makes eye contact.

And without a word, he'll slip off to somewhere in the world, and even if he was standing right in front of you, you'd have never known he was there.

_letssingasongforthebrokenheartedasilentprayerforthelatedepartedandiain'tjustgonnabeafaceinthecrowdgonnahearmyvoicewhenishoutitoutloudit'smylifeit'snoworneveriain'tgonnaliveforeverijustwannalivewhilei'malive_

Luxord was sitting on the seat of a bus, next to the window looking out. The night was dark, and the vehicle barely had anyone on there. Pretty much one elderly lady sitting a few seats before him, a couple ten seats behind, on the opposite side. The driver, and a mother and child in the front. He didn't need to keep a close eye on any of them really. He knew a killer of the bat, and none of them were killers. Actually, from what his mind could gather, the driver was on his last hour, the elderly woman was getting back from the grocery store, the couple was going home from a bar, and the mother and son were leaving their house, father probably kicked them out, or something. She was trying to cover up her sobs, and her son was looking to the ground, kicking his feet that were dangling off the seat.

He rested his head against the cold pane of glass, and watched the city lights pass them by, in a haze of bright flashing colors. His MP3 player skipped some, when the bus ran over a speed bump at a slightly illegal pace. There were passing cars, and the gentle sound of Mozart playing on his MP3. He liked classical music. It was the true soundtrack to life. Ever moment of everyday required a master piece. Most people thought rock fit, maybe it did. Rap sure as hell never fit in. No, music was like candy.

You needed to remember to throw away the (w)rappers.

Smirking, he watched as they passed an intersection, and slowly headed up a bridge. As they teetered up the slope, they got to the top curve, and stopped. The bus heaved, and jerked slightly, letting out a slight whine. Pulling his headphones off, Luxord looked around, wondering what the hell was going on. People were starting to pile out of their cars, and look to just ahead. Making his way down the aisle, he looked ahead, and just two cars down was a bomber. He held his bomb high, screaming loudly that he was going to do it. Luxord growled, this throwing complications into his situation. He couldn't do much more than sit back, as the police were slowly advancing on the man. The man looked scared, easily taken over. He didn't know why he needed to do this, but he did. The cops tried to persuade him to drop the bomb. He looked like he was seriously contemplating it, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Drop the bomb already, you ass." The drunken man from behind him hollered out his window, his wife trying to tug him inside, grasping their situation, and even trying to calm her raging husband. But he would have none of it. He tried to crawl out of the window, falling to the pavement beside their bus, scraping his face. But he didn't seem to care, getting up and stumbling over to the bomber, yelling profanities at him, looking like a ridiculous ass. "We wanna go home, now give them the damn bomb you cock sucker!"

The bomber looked severely pissed, and was yelling at the drunk who leaned against the railing, cops moving to try and stop the drunk. But they didn't have to, because at that moment the world moved. It shook the bridge cracking under the pressures, as cars moved with the rumbling, the drunk falling over the edge and into the black abyss known as the Manhattan River. He screamed as he went, and it was all that was needed before the bomber dropped the bomb, thumb leaving the button. The minute it touched ground it exploded, body parts, machinery pieces, and concrete flying in all directions, the force ricocheting off the bus. The heavy vehicle started tipping to the side, the woman sobbing, the elderly lady flying into the window, her frail bones cracking, and Luxord threw himself over the mother and child, his body creating a wall between them and the glass that they hit. The bus rocked and landed on its side, Luxord flipping the pile around so once again he was the one who hit the glass, the mother and child landing on him, the elderly lady hitting right beside them, her spine cracking, killing her instantly. The driver jumbled in his seat, his belt choking him as he reached out gasping for air, the belt tightening around his neck, turning his face blue. The drunk woman fell and hit a pole on her way down, and lay crumpled on the ground, where the window had smashed through.

The only sound was the driver wheezing for air. Luxord came around, the mother and child crawling off of him quickly, as the mother picked up her son, sitting down, looking around with shock in her eyes. Luxord groaned for air, feeling the glass shards in his back, but he knew he was alive. For now. Rolling onto his side, he noticed the driver. Not a compassionate person by nature, but he wasn't going to let someone choke to death. Making his way over, his jacket torn and ruined, his shirt blood soaked. With his blood. His jeans ripped from the glass, legs cut, he forced his bleeding hands to pull a knife from his pocket and it took a bit to get a good grip, cutting the seatbelt, the man falling on him. They fell to the broken glass of hell, Luxord getting one through his shoulder. He gave a panting moan, and tried to move the heavier man off of him, whose belly flopped around as he tried to crawl out from the small pit they were in. When he couldn't do it, Luxord pulled himself up, breathing ragged. He was trying to stand as the bridge rocked, the middle cracking apart. Luxord heard the distinct sound of crumbling concrete, and stood up roaring, "GET OUT NOW!!"

The mother and child screamed in panic, as the man looked around franticly. Luxord braced himself against the wall slightly, and kicked at the front window shield with his foot, breaking the already cracked glass. The pane fell, and he began to push the man out. "Go, head for the side of the bridge we came. COME ON!" He yelled, lips split, face cut. He grabbed the bar, and swung himself up onto the bus, and moved over the broken glass, his boots crunching it beneath him. He shoved the mother and her child in the direction of the open window. "Move it. NOW." HE snarled, and she stumbled her way over to the front of the bus, lowering her son down first, then herself, trying to crawl out. Luxord made his way to the back, stepping over the dead elderly woman, to the drunken woman. He shook her shoulder slightly, and she moaned in pain. With a slight growl, he heaved her up over his shoulder and on his way back, grabbed his duffel bag. Tossing his duffel down to the floor, he gripped the bar tightly with his hand, and swung his legs over and landing on the ground next to his duffel. Picking it up, he walked through the open pane, and started making his way off the bus, the woman waking.

"W…where am…" She screamed when she remembered everything. Her legs kicked, and her arms flailed, Luxord having trouble keeping her on his shoulder, as the bridge rocked again. He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and tried to keep his footing, the middle of the bridge sunk in, and the one stable paved place began to sink lower. Luxord tried to run, weaving through the cars, trying to beat the cracks that shot cars in the air, and knocked them in his path. Trying to avoid being squished.

He saw a car fall through a crack behind him, with a creaking noise, and he yelled, trying to run faster, the woman clutching to him, no longer struggling, but watching as the cracks came closer, tearing up behind him. He jumped over a crack in the bridge, moving off, and tripping over a crack in the street, sending them sprawling. The woman fell under him, and he fell over her, as a car landed next to them, the bridge finally collapsing. Panting in pain, he rolled off of her, and lay on his back, looking to the sky. Filled with gray, foreboding clouds of his impeding doom. He closed his eyes, and tried to breath. Hard when you heard a screeching noise, and loud honking. Looking up, he saw a taxi skidding on its side, heading right for him and the woman. Pulling himself quickly up, he grabbed the woman, and laid his body over hers, as the taxi hit a crack in the ground and rolled, flipping on its side first, its back, and then it flew right over their heads, landing within inches of their bodies, on its bottom, continuing to roll. The woman screamed again, her arms clutched at Luxord, her eyes wide. That's when Luxord noticed something about the woman.

She was a man.

His eyes took in her appearance. Red hair, green eyes, pale skin. Slender, and long. Wide hips, which he'd mistaken for feminine hips at first, but now he could see they weren't round enough. But it was the mans eyes that caught him. They weren't scared. Not at all. They were they eyes of someone who'd seen death. Who was used to death. Rolling off of the man, he grabbing his pistol off his hip, pointing it to the mans head, who, at the same time pulled out his own. Where the man had kept it, Luxord didn't know. But the important thing was, was that this had to have been his mysterious predator. They stared at one another, and the man smiled wickedly. "You're pretty good at surviving."

"I try." Luxord replied, watching him, his grip tight, steady, on his weapon. People around them were running, the confusion of the bomber, the bridge, the earthquake, and now two men with guns pointed at each others head. Luxord could imagine a song right now. 'Ruska' by Apocalyptica. It fit the moment almost painfully well. They eyed each other, unable to move or get around it. "Who sent you?"

"No one did, pretty human." The redhead responded with a dark grin, full of malice. "You've killed too much. Time to let go, and come home." There was something that flashed in his eyes. Something that made Luxord shiver.

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you."

"I don't think you can."

"Don't try me honey. You haven't seen death yet."

"What do you mean? I'm looking right at him." Luxord responded, and was rewarded with a dark smirk. As if he was correct. But he did know just how right he was. His finger tightened on the trigger. Neither of them could make it out, unless both left. Alive. And he couldn't let this man go. He'd just be back to attempt to kill him again. There would be no end. But he could die yet. Hands tight, his mind whirred, trying to think of a way out. The redhead seemed to be doing that as well. But he didn't appear to be too worried. "Why aren't you trying to leave?"

"Because unlike you, I know I'll survive a bullet to the head." He replied, eyes dancing as he moved to the right, Luxord moved to the left. They whipped around, facing each other again, slowly backing away from one another. "But, I suppose since you survived everything I handed you tonight, I'll let you live. For now."

"How generous of you." Luxord replied with a growl. His arm was starting to ache, and the man slowly put his gun down, Luxord mirroring his motions. As he slid his gun into it's holster, the redhead moved a hand into his pocket and pulled out something flashing. Luxord whipped his gun out again right away as the man tossed something in the air. Setting the gun aside, and reaching a hand out to catch it, he looked at the object with bewilderment. His old phone.

"I'll keep in touch. Try not to be late on our first date." The redhead winked, turning to leave. And with him went all his problems. So far. Luxord looked at the phone, undamaged, completely fixed. Or, was it just a copy? No, he knew his phone. The scratches there. Looking up at the direction the redhead had disappeared off to, and growled lowly. There was no way in hell that man had just disappeared off into the oblivion. No way had he fixed his phone in less than two hours. Hell that he'd managed to do that at all… Something about this, 'death' chilled him to the core, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. With a frown, he turned his head, hearing honking, and seeing a semi head in his direction, he groaned loudly.

"Oh shit, not again. Are you ever going to give me a fucking break?!"

_there'ssomethinginsidemethatpullsbeneaththesurfaceconsumemeconfuseingit'slikeaselfcontrolifearisneverendingcontrollingican'tseemtofindmyselfagainmywallsareclosingini'vefeltthiswaybeforesoinsecure_

OH SNAP!  
You made it!

Hahaha.

Pickles taste good with Ramens.

Serious!

I'm totally stoked for this and all now. It's taking an interesting, GREAT turn. I'm really excited. DEATH! HUMAN! LUXORD! ASSASSIN! And they met on a bus, stopped by a bomber, which went off when an earthquake hit, and there was a stop fight. "Fatal Attraction" anyone? I'm stoked. More than stoked, I'm fucking AMAZED. xDDD

Sometimes, yes, I even amaze myself.

Uh, Thanks to….

MayAllYourBaconBurn for like, commenting and stuff.  
And to Ramen, for like, commenting, supporting me, and listening to my insane rants.

Thanks to my teachers, Dresang and Fauss.  
Without you two threatening me with your torture weapons, I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy ass and written out this damn chapter. In one day.

Thanks to Limewire. EPIC.  
And a shit load of Classical music.  
Seriously, just LISTEN to Apocalyptica, and Beethoven.  
It makes the story hilarious.

Alright, and I'm OUT. OwO

**PLAYLIST:  
**"Crawling" – Linkin Park  
"Twilight Princess (Legend Of Zelda)" – Apocalyptica  
"It's My Life" – Bon Jovi  
"Ave Maria" – Beethoven  
"So Cold" – Breaking Benjamin  
"Ruska" – Apocalyptica  
"I Don't Care" – Apocalyptica  
"Let The Bodies Hit The Floor" – System Of A Down  
"Dust In The Wind (Live)" – unknown  
"Lost In the Dark Ft. SMG" – Dark By Design  
"Get Out Alive" – Three Days Grace  
"Nothing Else Matters" – Apocalyptica  
"Knife Called Lust" – Hollywood Undead  
"Wasteland" – 10 Years  
"This Love This Hate" – Hollywood Undead  
"Sanitarium (Welcome Home)" - Apocalyptica


	9. What A Beautiful Lie To Believe In

So here I is again, back with yet ANOTHER chapter from my long running (HAH! NOT) story. Anyways, I'm not going to make a long intro right now, because I are busy fo sho.

Till next time beetches,

Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

_onamountainhesitsnotofgoldbutofsinthrouhgthebloodhecanlearnseelthelifethatittookfromthecouncilofonehe'lldecidewhenhe'sdonewiththeinnocentonhisfaceisaoftheworld_

"_No longer waiting, Remove illusions  
No more complaining, Forget confusion  
No more compassion, Not sentimental  
I am now something, experimental_

_You don't tear me up, I will never fail  
Things I loved before are not for sale  
Keep yourself away, far away from me  
I'll forever stay your perfect enemy._

_"**Perfect Enemy" – t.A.T.u**_

_**Love After Death  
**chapter eight_

Luxord grimaced as he pulled the gauze around his bicep, flexing the torn muscle, a wave of blood dribbled from the cut. He hissed, and finished the wrapping, tightening, and then tying it shut. His eyes trailed down his scratched up arm, to his burnt hand, and then over his bared torso, littered with wounds from here and there. He'd barely survived the car through the window at the bank, and he was lucky he'd made it out with little more than some big glass pieces in his body. He couldn't say much more for any of the others there. That death was pretty flashy with his forms of dealing his namesake. But he hadn't been successful so far. But Luxord wasn't sure how many more encounters he'd actually survive.

Just as he was starting to wrap the gauze around his chest his phone rang. At first he didn't believe it. The damn thing hadn't made a peep in about a week. Leaning over to it, he picked it up, and looked at it. The screen didn't work. Typical. Fix everything but the god damn screen. He set it down, and continued to wrap his chest, grimacing. As soon as he finished wrapping, the cell rang yet again. He growled, rolling his eyes and picking up the phone. He was contemplating whether or not he should seriously answer the phone. Finally, he decided that would be a good thing to answer, curiosity taking over.

With a soft click of the button, he held it to his ear, and said softly, "Death?"

"I have a game for you." The voice over the phone was amused, and Luxord frowned, looking to the wall.

"And we haven't been playing one this whole time?"

"Oh, that is the play, my young friend. This, this is just to test our wits and skill." He has a smug tone to his voice. A rigged game, where Luxord was sure to lose. This mane believed he would. It boiled the blonde assassins blood to the point he wanted to accept. If this "death" was any great assassin, he'd have studied Luxord closely, and would have known this sort of challenge would have drug him in. He knew the answer without Luxord even needing to tell him. Such a setup annoyed him, but he'd roll with it, for now.

"What are the rules?"

"Oh the rules are simple." The triumphant smugness made the hair rise on the back of Luxord's neck. "Tonight is the Masquerade ball. You shall attend, dress however you please. We should find one another, and the point of the game is to defeat your opponent without alerting the other dancers. Simple really, if you are as talented as you believe."

"A… ball."

"Yes. Now do be on time, and remember, if you miss this, it will be you're only chance to save yourself."

The phone line went dead, the repetitive beeping noise droned on in Luxord's ear, and he stared at the phone with an annoyed gaze, before pressing the off button. He leaned forward slightly, looking to the wall in contemplation. Didn't give much time to himself to plan something extravagant. But he'd been in worse situations, and had always managed to pull himself out, right? A smirk played on his lips as he stood and checked the clock on the wall. Tonight, he'd said. That could mean anything, to any time, from anywhere. But he didn't have to look long; just a few calls to the right people would put him in the know. Along with a few hundred dollars and he was sure to look dapper. Even better than dapper Dan himself. Whom he hated with a passion that burned higher than the flame of a bonfire.

If only he could give that much hate into his need to destroy this new threat.

comebreakmedownyou'rekillingmekillingmeiamfinishedwithyouyoukickmyeyesyou'rekillingmekillingmealliwantedwasyou

The lights of the building were bright, possibly blinding. But that was only on the outside, inside is what impressed Axel. The candles were dimly lit, and the hall was only filled with those of the hand made candles. The kind he loved. Which made him suspect only one person who could have thrown this ball. "Aphrodite." He said dryly.

"Hades, so lovely to see you here." The pink haired god said with a fake honeyed tone that made the skin on the god of death's arms crawl, and his neck prickle. The two gods never really had been friends; in fact, they hated each other with a near deadly passion. Hades rolled his eyes, and looked around the room, filling with people of all heights, sizes. People dressed in cloths to acutely old fashioned he knew Aphrodite had a hand in it. He looked down at his own dress, because one, it would be slightly awkward for the current time to see two men dancing together as closely as he planned. His dress was floor length, with flowing lace, hanging off his slender pale shoulders, his dark red hair having been straightened and pulled up in an exotic style from the Romanian princesses. Eyeliner brought out his green eyes from his sharp face, and one look to Marluxia, he knew the man had thought the same thing, wearing a similar dress, only pink, his hair done in a Russian design, eyeliner brought out his blue eyes. The two gods stood above the mortals on a slight balcony, their eyes trained on targets.

"What are you here for Aphrodite?"

"Mmm… that's a secret only Zeus can answer honey." Aphrodite winked, and turned to disappear amongst the crowd. Hades hung back, watching the sway, looking for his target. He didn't see him, which frustrated the God, and made him frown in distaste. So the assassin was a coward? Would explain why he was alive for so long. Axel hadn't been able to kill him thus far, and he had hoped if the human could survive this evening, he'd make the assassin his new pet. Persephone was getting old, and annoying, the woman nagged all the fucking time! Couldn't she just go back to her home already?

He slid down to the floor and moved amongst the crowd, swaying with the dancers to his own invisible beat he heart in his head, taking wine that was offered, and sipping the essence that was so very human. The music was slow and beautiful, hauntingly so. Reminding him of simpler times. Older times, when the humans relied on the Gods, and didn't try to make themselves to be better. But at the rate these humans were going, Zeus was going to get jealous and kill them all eventually.

There was the sound of the door opening, and people began to turn. When Hades did, he couldn't blame them. There in the doorway stood what had to be the most intoxicating, handsome masked human he'd ever seen. His raven black hair was combed, falling in strands over his forehead, only a slender mask over his eyes, leaving the planes of his face easily in the open. Lips full and begging to be kissed, the brown goatee trimmed and neat. His body was tall, with broad shoulders meant to be gripped and lean hips, perfect for wrapping your legs around. A slender stomach that was tapered from a broad chest, and long, long legs, that just seemed to go on for miles and miles. His suit was simple really, a black tux with a single red rose in the left pocket. White gloves and a black bowtie. Black shoes. As he stepped down the long stairway, Draped over his right arm a long black cloak, the inside red satin, the whispers of cloth, and his shoes clapping make echoes in the silent hall.

Hades only took one look into those Azure eyes, and he knew who it was. His heart slammed into his throat, and he'd never been more taken away by anyone, god, nor human, nor creature. Not even the saddest ballad, or the loveliest guitar could capture the moment of him stepping down. He stood amongst the crowd, his skin heating, anticipating him. Hades needed him and he knew why. This human defied him. He defied death, and he gave it to others. He was unafraid, and he'd just walked into a baited trap, knowing it could very well mean his death. A hot headed young fool and Hades knew his immortal heart was beating in sync with him. He stood like a deer in headlights, as Luxord came over. He didn't know how the assassin knew, but he had no doubt he knew for sure. There was a smug certainness in his eyes that made the god flush softly under the gaze.

Strong hands took his, and he looked up from behind the swirling mask, his green eyes on the mortal, and they stood like that for a second. God and human. Immortal and mortal. There was a beautiful moment of bliss as their hands held, their eyes meeting, their hearts beating as one. Then slowly, but surely, the notes of a guitar played, and the soft beat to Chopin's "Classical Romantic Guitar" began to play. They remained still, until the beat moved their feet into motion. It was a soft, gentle sway, His heels clicking in time with Luxord's loafers, the two remained in perfect sync. No one could ever deny they looked perfect together, Axel bursting with color, a bright powerful, frail creature. Luxord strong and resilient, a shadow in the background, forever working in silence, to hold the bright companion strong. Their sways were in rhythm, the words whispered in rhyme. They spoke of words from a movie, a time where the world depended on words rather than actions.

A gentle courtship.

They move through the floor, others finally filling the ball floor with dances, couples holding heads close, eyes watching, secretive, flirty smiles dance across their lips. The swirl of colors is muted by the slow song, as they grow closer, god and man. Their chest touching, foreheads brushing. The moment of peace and true harmony theirs to keep, just for this moment. They took comfort in the eyes of one another, not thinking of later, or before, or of anyone else, their mined entirely on one another. Like a moth to flame, a chemical romance, the sexual connection there. The emotional one bonding slowly, strings of fate bringing them closer together. There was a second when they smiled, just as the song was brought to a close, and they slowed their steps, preparing for the next dance, fingers twitching, and pulling back to stand in two rows, watching one another, five feet apart, and the closeness still haunted them.

But the tension grew, as they began to walk across from each other like caged birds. The dance was old as time, involving many couples and little touching other than what was necessary. They eyed one another, eyes taking over the tenderness once there, and they smiled grimly, a play to be acted out now. As they neared one another, Axel brought his hand up to cup Luxord's cheek, flicking his hand, and aimed for the neck, which Luxord deftly spun out of, and moved to sway away from him. Fingers aimed for one another with deadly accuracy, as they neared, and when they parted, eyes were on one another, hot with lust and hatred.

Their hands grazed over one another, and they danced a dance of fire and meaning. Something utterly powerful and horrifying all at once. Lives were on the line here, as other couples didn't even notice the deadly touches, and defiant glances from one another.

And as the night drew on, so did the two, their hearts racing in exhaustion, and time going on too long. They needed release, both did, mouths parted softly, expressions wary. Axel spun away from the human assassin, his human body giving out. "It's been fun, but let us try again some other time." He said with a smirk on his lips. Luxord stopped, running a hand through his raven hair, before reaching out for Death's hand, and pulling him back.

"Dance with me, a real one. No games, no toying, just you, me, the floor, and the music." His azure eyes seemed to be searching the green ones of death, and slowly Axel nodded. He let himself be pulled into the strong arms, arms he'd bruised quickly and sharply through out the night, to a chest he was sure had lacerations and sharp bruises, the muscles had to have knots from his twists, and finger presses, but the man never gave any sign he was in pain. Instead, he drew Axel with him in a slow waltz, their bodies pressed together, pounding hearts trying to tear through chests to get to one another through the ribs that caged them in.

The chandelier above glowed dimply, offering light to their bodies swaying amongst the crowd, their eyes on one another. Like the first, but only with so much more to loose this time. Death hadn't taken Luxord, after seeing him come down those steps, he wasn't really trying. Luxord hadn't really tried to kill death. It was a hoax, a fake hatred to keep others thinking they were enemies. To keep pretending to themselves that they were still enemies. The violin music shifted around them, blocking out everyone else but them, and that specific moment in time where they let down the guards, the blocks, the walls to their minds. Where their souls touched, and they knew they were lost. It had only taken such a short time, but already they were so attuned to one another.

"How do I know you?" Luxord breathed, his head dipping down, brushing lips over death's forehead. The soft feel made Hades burn with lust, a fiery passion he didn't know how to control.

"I don't need years to know you Luxord." Hades responded, dipping his head back. Was his assassin waving the white flag?

"Makes me almost sad that I have to kill you." Luxord responded, his head dipping down further to brush lips across his nose, eyes shadowed, darkened. Before Hades could respond, he was kissed by the most intoxication mouth, and killed by the sweetest of pleasure. His back arched, and leaned against Luxord, fingers gripping his coat in bliss. Those lips traveled over his, and Luxord kissed the corners of Hades mouth, hearing the distinct sound of snapping. With a soft sigh, he kissed him again, before pulling away fast, and diving from Hades.

Hades stood there with a shocked look on his eyes, as they traveled up to see the chandelier come down. "Fuck…" He whispered as the heavy object fell on him and several dancers around him, shattering the marble floor. Blood splattered, spraying across the others who were just outside, some getting hit with the flying pierces of marble and glass. Luxord stood in the shadows, watching with regret in his eyes as he moved from the crowd and made his way out if the ball, pulling the rose from his pocket, and tossing it to the floor behind him, letting it fall, some of the drops of blood had splattered across him, and the rose held drops, dripping to the ground.

itwastheroarofthecrowdthatgavemeheartachetosingitwasaliewhentheysmiledandsaid"youwon'tfeelathing"andasweranfromthecopswelaughtsohardyeahitwouldsting

As the crane took the chandelier off the bodies, and the firemen came close they began to count the bodies, but there was an empty spot in the middle, where two killers danced close, and shared a tender moment neither expected to share. From the side where others were standing, whispering, some sprayed with blood and gore, women crying tears of horror into the chests of those they danced with, stood one in green, whose eyes were sharp. He bent down, his skirt whispered across the blood stained ground as he picked up the rose, and held it to his lips with a gentle kiss.

"So the bastard knew how to plan on short notice." He said, noticing how he'd weakened the wall, and was waiting for it to break, positioning death right there and then. So his assassin was willing to kill him to keep alive? His half lidded eyes were full of sadistic pride. Death had been painful, and so had reanimating his human body. Score one for the human. Kissing on the rose, he backed out from the ball, a cruel laughter in his eyes.

The human would pay, and it wouldn't be with his death. He was going to make himself a new pet.

you'rejustasadsadsongwithnothingtosayaboutalifetimewaitforahospitalstayandifyouthinkthati'mwrongthanthisnevermeantnothingtoyousogoawayjustgorunawaybutwheredidyouruntowheredidyouhidegofindanotherwaybutyoupay

It would be a lie to say I loved my new wife. She was beautiful, and she kept me company, but she was never anything more than just a woman at my side. The humans would like to believe I took her. But I can feel love no more than I can feel the warm sun in my world. I don't feel love because love doesn't need me, doesn't want me.

I'm a stranger to some, and a vision to none.

I look to the world and see the humans, they change so quickly. I want to be more human. I want to be… loved.

But I know this will never happen. No one will ever love death.

Who would besides a cold hearted killer?

**PLAYLIST:  
**_"Stairway To Heaven" – Apocalyptica  
"Perfect Enemy" – t.A.T.u  
"Out Of The Sky Ft. Sarah Howells" – Lange  
"The Kill" – 30 Seconds To Mars  
"Hang 'Em High" – My Chemical Romance  
"From Yesterday" – 30 Seconds To Mars  
"Famous Last Words" – My Chemical Romance  
"Falling For You" – Taking Back Sunday  
"Fade To Black" – My Chemical Romance  
"Classical Romantic Guitar" – Chopin  
"Beautiful Lie" – 30 Seconds To Mars  
"Anagantios" – Eluveitie_


	10. Shut Up And Drive

So here's the next chapter in the series of uh… well… random things! It's not very big, or important really. I just needed a short chapter about Aphrodite and Luxord, and how his business became part of Hades and Luxord's business. OOOOOH! Drama! Hrhrhr. I'm actually pretty happy with it, only because I love club scenes, and clubs are the bitchiest scenes to write, but I love writing them. I wanted to go into detail about the dancing, but that would have gotten repetitive. And we all hate repetitive crap yeah? Yeeeaaahhh!!!

So I have a new story I'm working on. "From Yesterday" in which I'm broadening my horizons. BY A LOT. Ask Ramen, I'm an avid "Anti-Roxas" person, but he ended up becoming my main character in this story. Hrhrhr. I also am trying out Demyx, and Zexion (whom I cosplay and rp as much much) as well as Xemnas and Luxaeus. Although I have SOME experience with Luxaeus. (Referring to past chapters. Heh)

Either way, I'm happy with how this is going, and I hope more people read AND enjoy it.

SPREAD THE WORD AND LOVE PLEAAAASE! :3

Luffles!!  
Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own KHII or any of the organization or any of this music. But I do own the plot. Hrhrhrhr.

**EXTRA: **Still taking those requests!

**LUFFLES! ** Ramen and Bacon yo.

**xXx**

"_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist, Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, Chest to chest, Now we're face to face…_

_  
I wanna take you away, Lets escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it, Like the way you do this, Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the music."  
_

**Love After Death  
**_chapter nine_

"You're a fucking stalker." Aphrodite sighed, looking sideways at his dance partner, who looked too serious, and far too annoyed. He had no idea what the fuck was going on with Hades, except the man was going nuts over this… human. Quit literally, his eyes a mad look in them, and he wasn't at home spending time with his wife Persephone. Something was wrong. What other explanation could be explained for Hades being in Aphrodite's club except for one thing. Hades was obsessed with the human to the point of violent affection. It was a weird thought; he tilted his head, his bright pink hair falling wildly around him.

"Shut up Marly." Hades snapped, using their human names. His green eyes scanned the dance floor. "He's here, I know he is. I felt him." Hades whispered heatedly. Why couldn't he see him? The pounding beat of the music rang in his ears, and the Technicolor lights blasted the dance floor below, making the dancers sway madly, their arms raised, their hair flying. Youthful bodies swung to the music in abstract dance. Their blood called out to Hades, and his hunger grew. But he was only hungry for one human. And that was the one human he couldn't spot. Where was he?

"Yeah, I know he's here too." Marluxia said, frowning, his eyes catching sight of platinum blonde hair. A slow, wicked grin spread across his face, eyes slanting to the side, looking at Hades. The god hadn't spotted his little human yet hmm? Marluxia decided he'd have some fun before letting Hades have his human. His last meeting with the human had been in a ballroom weeks earlier, where the human had successfully killed Hades with a chandelier to the head. Brilliant human really.

Too bad you can't permanently kill a God in the human realm.

He took swaying steps away from the distracted Hades, and moved down the stairs, his hands on the railing. He wore a pair of low riding denim jeans, and a bright blouse, only two buttons just in the middle between his chest and stomach were buttoned, leaving his hips, and slender frame visible. Not as feminine as Hades was, but definitely more flashy. He quirked a smile up. He could smell the assassin's blood down here, it was thick and moved with adrenaline. The assassin was hunting someone again, and he'd come to the dance floor to keep an eye on them. Little did he know he was being hunted. Marluxia decided he was going to have fun with this.

He moved closer to the scent, eyes flickering up to Hades, who was no longer on the balcony. Frowning, he figured Hades had either found Luxord, or decided he'd have better luck on the floor. Marluxia knew he'd have to move fast. He was the god of desire and love after all. How could ANYONE not love him? Except Hera… that bitch… bastard… which ever form Hera was taking at the moment. His thoughts stopped abruptly when he saw the assassin. Eyes going wide.

He'd never seen a human… or god… so desirable. No wonder Hades was obsessed.

The mortal assassin was dancing by himself, eyes on his target, ten feet away. Taller than the others, but hidden amongst raised arms, his bright hair almost glowing from the light, his beard as well. The multiple piercings flashing like beacons on his ears, and his fingers where rings were. He wore a pair of black leather pants with silver studded pyramids, tight to his strong legs, giving Marly a pleasant view of the assassins well built ass. His top was black mesh, tucked in, and going halfway up his neck, and down his arms, to his hands, like gloves, and only a black vest that went down to the bottom of his ribs was there, as well as thick black boots. The silver and the black brought out azure eyes that glimmered, and they did glow, the first thing you noticed.

Marluxia clenched his hands slightly, wanting to run his hands up that strong torso, and scratch that broad back. Throwing his head back laughing, he made his way over, swaying his hips, his hands moving in beat. Luxord caught him out of the corner of his eyes. Like any human, he was instantly taken by Aphrodite's sexual aura, the way he moved, tossing his pink hair, and pursing full lips, showing curves mortal men could only wish their male loves had, and women panted over. There was a quirky smile, and the blonde turned to move with the god, craning his neck down, the two looking at each other, a passion welling up on a dance floor. A forbidden affair of heated stares.

Their hands laced together, and they moved, Marluxia noticing how Luxord kept an eye on his target while moving with perfect sync. The man was trained, and trained well, and Marluxia raised a brow. How well trained was he? Smiling wickedly, he arched his back, running his body up along the assassins, shivering at the warm body, and strong muscles. No, not even a god had this sort of body. Fuck any god of fertilization he'd seen, this man was definitely the perfect candidate. The shadows that lined his face, and the way he moved, it was like they were making love on the dance floor.

No, it was only half as good. Marluxia decided he was going to have this human, fuck Hades. The first time he'd seen him dressed in a tuxedo, but now, now he was in Marluxia's element. Goth and music, with pounding sweaty bodies, and sex high in the atmosphere. He ran his hands down the torso, fingers itching to scratch, and knead. He licked his lips, and moved their hips together, eyes rolling back when the assassin wrapped an arm around his waist and dragged him closer, dipping his head down to bury his face in Marluxia's neck.

"I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows of my time." He whispered against Marluxia's ear, making the god shiver delightedly. His hands slid up the strong back and into hair, dipping his head to the side, every nerve in him begging to be bitten. He needed that man to take his blood, drink in his essence. _Become immortal for me._ His soul begged. He had been swept up in a hurricane beneath the lights, surrounded by arms, and it had only taken five minutes. How did this happen? Was this the same for Hades? He was scared, the god. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared of loosing control to this human, of loosing his soul.

Was it like this for Hades?

He didn't want the music to end, and he growled when the song transferred, to a more upbeat one. The assassin began to pull away, only to be pulled into a long, drugging kiss. The two were there, still, their lips pressed tight, tongues tangling together, twisting and bending with the beat. Marluxia clutched to Luxord, needing to taste him, ever drop. His nose flared with the honeyed taste of the mortal, and the sweet, sweet essence of frailty. His hands sought the man's chest, over his mortal heart, and he needed the man's blood. Kissing the corners of Luxord's mouth, he moved down to his jaw, over the whiskers, smiling. His mortal stood their stunned, eyes wide, hands still gripping Marluxia's hips.

The god sank lower, needing him desperately. Down to his neck, where he nuzzled the mortal, fangs shooting out with need and hunger. Running the long pearly incisors across the flesh of his jugular, he smiled, pricking the skin, about to bite, Luxord wincing, looking pained, or like an orgasm was about to come on. His hands tightening, as the God moved closer, their hips rubbing in sensual pleasure. Luxord whimpered out, when fangs slid into his neck, deep into his neck, taking blood that pulsed through his body.

But before Marluxia could take one swallow, he was ripped from Luxord, his fangs tearing a sharp gash in the assassin's neck. Marluxia caught sight of enraged green eyes, and then a fist to the face. The force hit his nose and part of his cheek, splitting the flesh of his mortal body, and driving him into another dancing couple. Hades stood before Luxord, enraged beyond belief, fury so deep it coursed through his entire being madly, like a pulsing beat. He gripped his hands into tight fists, watching Aphrodite, the two gods staring at one another with madness in their eyes.

Luxord gasped sharply, holding a hand to his bleeding neck, trying to staunch the flow. It dripped past his hand, and down his arm, eyes going into shock at the pink haired man who had danced with him. He'd heard of dying of pleasure from a hickey, but not dying while receiving a hickey. What a way to go, his mind thought dryly, backing up, because he needed to go try and get this closed up incase it really was fatal. The man who had saved him was starting after the pink haired one, the two about to go at it. He wasn't worried at first.

Until he saw his protector's face.

"Gods…" He whispered, Hades' hearing him speak, and turning to look at him, seeing the blood from his neck run down his body, and his pale, pale skin. Almost ashen. The two god's paled, and were rushing forward, as Luxord stumbled back, trying to get away from them. Was it everyday someone tried to kill you on a dance floor, and you end up being saved by the very man you killed, while on another dance floor? Definitely not. And he didn't want to stick around to see why death wasn't… well… dead. He felt his head growing light and fuzzy with each step, as he tried to escape, turning sharply to try and get away. The two God's went after him, using human methods to keep from killing his mind.

Hades cursed his possessive nature, having just screwed this over badly. Luxord knew he'd killed him, Hades had been dead. But you can't really "kill" death. Only it's mortal form. But what the fuck was that?! Seeing Luxord and Aphrodite together drove him mad. More than mad, he thought he was losing his sanity, and his entire being thought of nothing but destroying Aphrodite. His hands clenched as he looked to see Aphrodite beside him, trying to reach the human. With a growl, he grabbed Aphrodite by the neck, and launched him into a wall, making the marble behind it shatter, and Marluxia's mortal form die on impact. He knew Aphrodite would be back, and soon, but Hades didn't want to think of that now. He had a human to heal.

"Luxord!" Hades said sharply, making the human stop like a marionette puppet, whose strings had just been tightened. The assassin still had his hand over his neck, and it only took one whiff before Axel hissed. Luxord wasn't just a human. That's why Marluxia was going insane over him. He was one of Aphrodite's descendents. Rather, he had a small drop of the god's blood in him. Might as well label him a sexual poster child. Hades hadn't caught it before, because he hadn't been able to catch a whiff of the blood before, not so closely. This human was still human enough to be mortal, with some extra… talents.

He walked closer, running his fingers across the broad shoulders, and around him, to look up into shocked azure eyes. His own green ones softened as he pulled away the bloodied hand to lean up and run his tongue along the gaping wound. He wouldn't feed from him now. Instead, he'd let the human have a moment to heal. That was the proper thing to do, correct? The wound stitched closed with each lap of his tongue.

"D…death?" Luxord whispered hoarsely, trying to speak, the pain receding, but the memory of it burned into his brain like a scar. Hades looked up at him, and smiled patiently. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Aphrodite and frowned. He knew the other god would be after this mortal now. Addicting, and dangerous.

"Hades, actually." Hades said finally, gripping the mortal's hand and pulling him close, his powers forming a deadly shadow around them. "Or Pluto, or Axel, or Death. I have many, many names. But for now, we need to take you away from here, before you really do end up in my realm." He said quickly, and let them transport from the dance club, leaving everything behind.

Aphrodite leaned against the wall, eyes shadowed, mouth in a thick frown. He wasn't going to let the human go that easily. Or at all. And he always got what he wanted, all he had to do was talk to Hades "beloved" brother. After all, he did please the big guy here and there, and it was time to call in a few favors.

"Foolish little Hades."

**xXx**

**PLAYLIST:  
**"Please Don't Stop The Music" – Rihanna  
"All About Us" – t.A.T.u  
"Until You Love Me" – 4 Strings  
"Show Me Love" – t.A.T.u  
"Shut Up And Drive" – Rihanna  
"In The Shadows" – The Rasmus  
"What Is Love" – Night At The Roxbury  
"Falling Backwards Ft. Aruna" – George Acousta  
"Take Me Away (Into The Night)" – 4 Strings  
"Bad Boy" – Cascada  
"Out Of The Sky Ft. Sarah Howells" – Lange  
"Not Gonna Get Us" – t.A.T.u  
"Clear Blue Water (Ferry Corsten Remix) – Oceanlab


	11. Highway To Hell

Hello and welcome to yet ANOTHER chapter! *wh00t* I'm super stoked about it. Hrhrhrhr. I've got TONS of new songs nao…. Hrhrhr. So far I'm OBSESSED with 30 Seconds To Mars, Deepfield, AC/DC, and Bullet For My Valentine. Hahaha. Although my ultimate favorite will always, always, ALWAYS be Judas Priest! Mmmmm…. Rob Halford…. Mmmm…. –hugglesrapes-

I'm so stoked with stuff right now. Got my tongue dooone…. Decent job. I'MMA GETTING SATURDAY OFFF!! HAHAHAHA!! First time in… forever! Right? Mmmm… and it's FEBUARY… God, I've been working on this story for two months already? Pffft… wow. I'm such a dumbass.

So I went through some Christeen Feehan novels, and found a few grammatical errors! OMIGOSH!

So, I'm prolly going to proof-read my story again, to try and find any errors.

ANYONE WANNA BETA FOR ME PLEASE!?!?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASE!?!?! It'll help get me off my ass, and I have TONS of other short stories I need to be writing for my three English classes in school, that I'm so fucking far behind, it ain't cool… D: uhg.

Till later!

**DISCLAIMER: **yeah, yeah, same old shit. Don't own KHII or any of the music. I do however own Roleplay Luxord's soul. It is mine. HAH! Abd his penis. I own that too. But it only gets stuck in Axel KAY!?!? HAHAHA!!!

**NOTE: **yes, I am on sugar.

**P.S. ** Ramen… I love you. Bacon… YOU. IS. EPICAL.

Till next tiem!  
Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl

**xXx**

"_I wanna write your name into my flesh  
I wanna be in love with myself again  
I wanna bring you down, I wanna bring you down  
I believe that things are changing."  
_**"Into The Flood" – Deepfield**

**Love After Death  
**_chapter ten_

"Where the fucking hell are we?!" Luxord snapped, looking around. It wasn't everyday a human was looking face to face with a three headed dog. A massive… three headed dog. Each tooth easily twice the size of Luxord's own head. He paled, almost waiting for the beast to bend down and devour him in one fell swoop. His hands clenched and unclenched, in dread. When nothing came, he dared to look around, seeing a dank river flowing down the long cavern, with slightly glowing musty water, the tendrils of fog flowing over the black sandy bank. The walls of the cavern were dripping with moisture, and the sounds of the dead were loud and fearful. Luxord turned back to the dog, to see it nuzzling against… "Death…?"

"Hades, please. Or Axel, which is my human name." Hades said, looking over at Luxord, with a tilted head, and smiled gently. His eyes were an unearthly green, his skin an inhuman pale, his hair an immortal red. Everything was sharper, brighter, and more… intoxicating. Luxord remained silent for a long time, thinking about this.

"Hades… the God of Death?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuckin' great. A god wants me dead!"

"Actually, this god just saved your life, though you did manage to kill me once. If it makes you feel better." Axel said, moving away from the nearly purring Cerberus, whom seemed to whine pathetically. Axel chided the dog with a bap on each nose, before turning back, and looking over the assassin with an analytical eye. "For a mere mortal, you certainly know how to stay alive, which is certainly a troublesome matter."

"Why is that?"

"Because you have inadvertently sent two gods to war with each other." Axel said, looking at his hand, as if a war between gods was nothing, nothing at all. When in fact, if you were to take a look at ancient lore, it meant something very, VERY, bad for humans. Luxord swallowed, thinking of the damage that would be done to earth.

"I didn't think Gods existed…"

"Yeah, well in this day and age, who does anymore?!" Axel threw his hands in the air, turning to step into a boat, steered by a cloaked being. He didn't know if it was a skeleton, like in the movies, but he was sure he'd find out, looking at hands. That didn't exist. The wood of the oar was knotted, and it roped into the black sleeves, shadows covering the being. Luxord remained on the shore for a moment, or so, before looking over, and seeing ghostly beings standing there, looking haunted, terrible. He shivered, stepping onto the boat, rubbing his arms, a chill settling over him, as he realized the river was MADE of souls. It was creepy in a not-so-good way.

"Yeah, but I didn't think they existed back then either… those myths…"

"Actually happened. Yes there is a golden tree, and yeah, there was Zeus who, yes, he IS the real father of Alexander the Great. And no, Alexander is not a god; he is residing here in my realm with his forbidden lover." Axel was looking ahead, his eyes on the shore before them. Where a large, dark castle was, the spires were made of black material. Luxord had no idea what it was made of, but when they got closer, he realized it was bones. Charred black. He flinched from the castle, and turned his head, before jumping back from the edge of the boat, yelling in surprise. His arms flailed, and he went over the side, and into the river of woe and sorrow, also known as Acheron and Styx. He tossed his head, wanting to breathe, but he didn't know if he could or not. His arms swimming madly.

He turned, seeing a face close to him. One of the recent kills he'd made. And another. And another. They were coming to him, as if drawn to him in some way or another, gripping him, clinging to him. He felt something being sucked from his lungs and then a man before him framed his face. The man Luxord had shot on his retirement day, his eyes sunken and hallow, face wizened. Luxord's heart hammered madly, and he tried to yell, but was grabbed from the arm, and hauled from the river, and back into the boat, laying on the bottom of the boat, trembling in fear.

So many people he'd sent to this place. "Why aren't they in… heaven?"

"Because I haven't had time to judge them. They needed to pay a toll, and many of them lost that coin in the wait. More and more people die everyday, those murdered usually have so much shock going through their bodies… they never make it." Axel explained, kneeling by the assassin on the floorboard of the boat, who was coughing, gasping, and wheezing up nothing. He was dry, completely, but he felt frozen, as if he'd been soaked to the bone. "And it's called Elysian Fields Luxord. Tartarus is, I suppose the equivalent to hell."

"And…." He coughed some more, getting up, and when he looked at himself he realized he'd aged five years. Five years for only a few moments in the spirit river, even his body felt slightly heavy. No longer twenty six, he was thirty one. And it happened in moments. "And… you run this place…"

"I do."

"Why… did I…?"

"The spirits suck the life from you. If you remained in there for much longer, they would have taken the soul from your body, and you'd be floating in the river along with the rest of them." Axel informed; his face impassive, even though he was panicking. Seeing the mortal tumble over the side and disappear into Acheron had chilled his nearly non-existing heart. Acheron had accepted the mortal with open arms, and that shot jealousy through him. This was HIS mortal, and HIS property. No one else would be allowed to touch this mortal as long as he was around.

"So… why am I here?"

"You're accepting this fairly well."

"Do I have any choice?" Luxord snorted, looking up to the ground before him, eyes dark and slightly annoyed. "I need to adapt if I'm going to survive, but somehow, I don't think I'm going to."

That premonition was the exact same one that Axel was having.

As the boat touched the shore, man and god stepped out, and onto land, looking up at the large castle. "Come, I'll find you some food. Though you may not eat much, as it will affect your physical form." Axel said. He didn't want to admit that it would only make Luxord even more irresistible, and he was already having a hard enough time trying to keep his hands off of him. Just a few glances here and there at the blonde were enough to satisfy his want. For now.

"Just what I need after seeing the man I killed walking and talking, and the souls of those I killed." Luxord snorted. "Yeah, food sound's fuckin' amazing."

"Glad you think so." Axel smiled, before dragging him into his castle, glad Persephone was gone. He wouldn't have to be bothered with her shrill voice.

**xXx**

"WHAT!" Zeus pounded his fist on the table before him, his long silver hair, and tanned skin were flashing, amber eyes sharp, and furious. His body was rigid with displeasure, and he seemed about ready to burst a few veins. More than a few, if you were to be honest. "What has my 'beloved' brother done NOW!?"

"He's taken the human he's supposed to kill, and is protecting him now." Aphrodite said, his hand trailing around Zeus' broad shoulders, his mouth close to the head god's ear, kissing the sensitive shell softly, teasingly. "I saw it myself, it was in my very club." Zeus rolled his head to look at Aphrodite and was earned a kiss, their lips locking for a moment, before he pulled back. "Don't worry… I made sure Hera went for a visit with Hermes. They should be awhile."

"Do you always think of everything Aph?" Zeus said calmly, pulling the pink haired god into his lap, his hands cupping the smaller man's ass. Aphrodite straddled his lap, and nuzzled the god's neck, smiling at the compliment.

"Just about. I do have a request though…"

"Name it…" Zeus leaned his head back, giving into the pleasure of Aphrodite's mouth on his neck, the tiny fangs grazing, and the gentle kisses here and there.

"I want Hades' little human." He pulled back, a slow, devilish smirk on his lips, blue eyes glinting like a mad mans. "Just think about it honey, I get the human to practice new skills on, Hades gets left alone, and you get us both all to yourself. You know how much you do like putting our little Pluto in the dirt." He wrapped a strand of Zeus hair around his fingers, and kissed the locks, as Zeus was stripping them with his mind, clothes melting away.

"Mmm." He grunted in reply, bending forward to lap at a taut nipple, his teeth scraping Aphrodite's pale chest. "Fine, you may have the human. How are we going to do this?" His face was framed by Aphrodite's hands and pulled up so the pink haired god could look at him with mad eyes.

"Trap him of course! Put Hades under a coma. The only way for us to fairly make Hades' pet immortal is to give him a test, so of course his human will have to find a way to revive him." He smirked deviously.

"And when he can't find anyway possible, he'll immediately come to you for help…"

"Where I'll seduce him into loving me instead, and when Hades' wakes… his human won't even think about him anymore." Aphrodite picked up Zeus' long silver hair and nibbled on his ear, whispering hotly, "And when he comes to you for support… claim him. You've always wanted to… haven't you Zeus? Your baby brother there in your arms, saying your name when he comes… doesn't that bring you to your knees?" Aphrodite was weaving a fantasy in the silver haired god's head, and he felt the bigger man's body react with heady expectation.

"Alright Aphrodite… you may have your human." Zeus finally said, and he spread the pink haired god on the table, spreading pale legs wide, fangs bared. Aphrodite looked back up at him, and smirked, eyes darkening with bliss, and triumph.

**xXx**

"Achoo!" Luxord sneezed, rubbing his nose. Hades looked over at him blinking.

"You alright?"

"I think I'm allergic to spirits." Luxord sighed, as every time a spirit came near him, he began to sneeze violently. His nose slightly red, and he rubbed his eyes to keep from letting them water up too much.

"Don't be silly… no ones allergic—"

"ACHOO!" Luxord sneezed even harder when a spirit of a roman general slipped right through him. The force of the sneeze enough to knock him back out of his chair and on the floor, rubbing his face, and poking his head up to look over the table.

"Okaaay… I'll consider the possibility." Hades sighed, rubbing his forehead, shooing the spirits house. His eyes going back to the assassin trying to get back up in his chair, looking worse for the wear. "Might be the plasma, or the particles they tend to gather over time. Either way, I'll keep them from you until we can leave."

"Spank you."

**xXx**

It's at the eeend! Rawr!

So, I'm working on a story… . two actually…. And since I has N.O. work tonight, I'm hoping to update "From Yesterday" this afternoon. Yep yep. It's updating that's the hard part. Hahahaha.

If you're reading…. Please, please, PLEASE….. CLICK THE BIG REVIEW BUTTON!

Just down there people.

Just a tiiiiny little scroll.

You'll make me happy. :3

**PLAYLIST:  
**"Bye Bye Beautiful" – Coheed And Cambria  
"Burn The Bodies To the Ground" – I Am Ghost  
"So What" – Pink  
"Ready To Roll" – Jet Black Stare  
"Miss Murder" – AFI  
"Into The Floor" – Deepfield  
"Addicted" – Saving Abel  
"So Cold" – Breaking Benjamin  
"Silver And Cold" – AFI  
"Afterlife" – Avenged Sevenfold  
"Highway To Hell" – AC/DC  
"Bring Me To Life" – Evanesence  
"If You Want Blood You Got It" – AC/DC  
"All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)" – Bullet For My Valentine  
"Into The Night" – Nickleback


	12. Interstate Love Song

This is just an "arc" in the story, a momentary side thing-y, as I have NO ideas for the next chapter, but I feel the need to update. That, and there's a few characters whose ties weren't tied up, like the man who was murdered, Larxene, Luxaeus, and others. I mean, what happens to them after death? Do they "Find Love After Death?" Or what? So, I don't know if I'm going to take a couple chapters, or just this one, but eh… right now since we're in the "past" at the moment, I'll focus on the man who was murdered. Slight background story for you!

_Saix Nightrow was a business man with a good reputation, who did his work, and was always faithful to his husband, Demyx. He woke up, dropped kids off, went to the office, where he spent everyday, slowly climbing up the ladder. When he and Demyx had their first child, he found out a new way to use water, making it into fuel. This of course, make him rich beyond belief, and he invested into making it fuel, and becoming the boss of his own business. He and his husband welcomed two more into the world, before they decided they were done. They spent their days enjoying one another, when Saix wasn't in the office. They never had to worry about Saix cheating, he was faithful to the dot._

_On the day of his retirement, he woke up, smiling, and ruffling his husbands hair. It was going to be their twenty year anniversary, and he'd planned on taking his lovely husband to Ireland, where Demyx had always wanted to go. He got up, showered, dressed, took his three boys, Joe, 18, Mike, 16, and Ryder, 14, to school. Then, he went to the office, getting ready to sign off his company to a new boss, so he could retire completely. A billionaire at The tender age of 41, and probably the brightest there. As he was in meetings all day, when the time finally came, he was so excited. He bent over, began to sign his name…_

_And was killed by a fatal bullet to the head._

So there it is! Rawr! Anyways… on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **We all know this. I don't own anything except RP-Luxord, and RP-Demyx, RP-Cid, and hell, just throw in RP-Roxas on occasion… .;;;

**Note: **I don't know when I'll get more ideas for the next chapter, I've been wracking mine and Mr. Dresang's brain as to where to go. We have an IDEA, but we just don't know HOW to get there. Uhg… enjoy your filler people. It's like pie, it's only good warm.

**Bonus:**This was a freaking HARD chapter to write. As I didn't have Dresang to provoke me into writing, and I didn't know where to go with ANYTHING. Uhg. It's not the best, but hopefully chapters from here on out will be MUCH better.

-insert evil cackling-

**Thanks: **Ramen and Bacon for reviewing, loving me, and sticking with me, even when I failed.

**Till Next Time! –whenever that is!-  
**Lady Pickles, aka Cornflake Girl

**xXx**

"_Throw it away, Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway._

Watch it burn. Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight."  
**"The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls**

**Love After Death  
**_chapter eleven-a_

Saix opened his eyes, groaning slightly, as he pressed a hand to his head. He felt cold, shaky, not all there. Like a killer flu had beaten him over the head with a two ton baseball bat, and he'd just recovered from a four week pass out. He moved to his hands, trying to cough, but no noise came from his lips more than a dry wheeze. He blinked in confusion, and crawling to his knees, he tried to clear his head, putting a hand to his face. For a moment he didn't notice, till he looked at his hand, then started screaming loudly, flailing wildly, before falling on his ass, patting himself down, looking around for anything, anything at all that wasn't… not like this? He was still wearing his slacks and white blouse, dark stains across his white blouse, and he grew sick, when he saw ALL of him was see-through.

Crawling around, he tried to find something, anything… patting himself, the ground, seeing the sand was pitch black, and the walls were darker than dark. Where was he?!

"Am I… dead?"

"Yes."

**xXx**

Demyx had spent his energy crying his heart out. Every time he bent his head low, all he saw was his husband. Where did it all go wrong? They'd told him the story… he didn't believe till he saw the body. Oh god, how he wished he hadn't seen the body, all gore, there was a giant hole in his head. He couldn't get the image from his brain. Over and over it went, making him dizzy with sickness till he wanted to throw up. What was wrong with the world? Everything! Pulling his guitar from the case, he sat heavily on the bed and looked down. Strumming once, strumming twice. His music always calmed his husband down, and put the children to sleep. Before it was always happy… always wonderful. Not now. Now each chord was filled with misery, each chord screamed his pain. How did he get past this? How did he go on? He didn't know anymore. He just didn't know. Playing with all his heart, he screamed out his pain through the lyrics he sang, loudly, mournfully. They were supposed to be free? To live their lives… to be… happy.

Was he happy?

No…

He was the farthest thing from happy.

And somewhere in his misery, his pain struck a chord into the heavens above. A light blinded Demyx, and he tried to cover his eyes from the searing pain, only to pry them open and see….

A small brown haired girl before him, twisting a lock of dark brown hair around a finger, watching him with large blue eyes. She was petite, small… hardly over fourteen. How'd she get into his room? His kids were gone… and….

"Who are you?" It was all that came out. He didn't suspect her of being human… or even a child for that matter. As if reading his thoughts, she laughed, smiling warmly.

"Of course I'm not a child, human. In fact, I'm twenty thousand years older than you. Easily." She said in a haughty tone, one hand on her hip, a smirk on her lips. He blinked a few times at her, and then swallowed, shaking his head.

"No… wait…" He rubbed his forehead, and held a hand up, before shaking it, and giving her a pitying smile. "You have a very active imagination, don't you honey?"

She gave him an annoyed stare, and blinked once, twice. "Boy, do you think a little child could get through all that damn security you have sitting outside your room?" She said, getting a bit bigger with each word, till she was easily eight feet tall, built like an Amazon, and as furious as one. He stared up at her with enormous eyes, and backed up, till he was laying flat on his bed. "You. Wow. You got it so wrong, pathetic HUMAN." She roared, as she moved to stand on the bed, next to his head, tiny and demure again. Though her eyes were unnatural. "I was going to offer you a deal about your little, dead husband… but you can fuck that." She snapped, turning to leave.

"WAIT! No!" Demyx stopped. That display of power had convinced him of her not being mortal, but… oh, but if she could bring Saix back… then… "what sort of deal?"

She stopped, and smirked, looking over her shoulder at him, eyes half lidded and evil. "Oh… just do a little something for me, and I'll bring back your precious Saix."

He stared at her for awhile longer. She couldn't do that, could she? He closed his eyes, remembering her impressive display. Maybe she could revive him. He was still quivering in fear from her giant, powerful form, and he nodded numbly. "What… what can I do for you?"

There was a slow smirk playing on her lips. "Oh…. Not much…" She said, holding up a clear vial with red liquid.

**xXx**

Luxord sighed as he stretched under the plush fur blanket on the bed, as he looked over to the spirit in the corner, blinking. "Does he…. Uh… really have to be there?"

Hades peeked over the edge, and then sat up, naked, and slapped the blanket. "SAIX! Out!" He shouted, pointing to the door. The ghost looked at him, blinking slowly, before peering at the man in apparently Deaths bed. The two looked at each other, and then Saix looked back to death, and Hades rolled his eyes, bristling. "WHAT?!"

"Why is he alive?"

"Because I'm protecting him…."

"Because he's sleeping with you."

"Yes. No… wait… AUHG!" Axel screeched, and threw a god bolt at the spirit, who dodged it. "Why don't you go play with a wraith?!"

"While you sleep with my murderer."

"God… you're fucking annoying." Axel grimaced, as he glared at Saix, and flopped back, "He was SUPPOSED to kill you. Your death was marked that day, he was instrument used to carry it out." Axel explained, rubbing his face. "Got it memorized?"

Both paused, and stared at him. He looked back. "WHAT?!"

"…..don't ever say that again." Luxord muttered, throwing the blankets back, and giving Saix a great view of his anatomy. The ghost coughed, and turned to look in a corner, as Luxord yanked his pants on, one hand stuffed in a pocket.

Suddenly another spirit popped into the room, and Luxord began sneezing violently at all the spirits suddenly running into Axel's room, all talking and wailing at once. Axel got up, and went to try and control Luxords violent heaves, and glared at them all. "SHUT UP!" He said, before forcing the spirits from his room, and making a tissue appear in his hand, handing it to Luxord who blew his nose, sneezing again. "Right…. I think we found a new medical possibility. A killer, who is allergic to ghosts."

"Hn." Luxord muttered, and flopped onto the bed.

**xXx**

Demyx looked around the hall with enormous eyes, tugging on his shirt, feeling worry blossom in his chest. He had to do this, He just had to. But he sort of knew a part of his shouldn't, though he didn't know why. Looking to the large throne, he whimpered, as suddenly black smoke enveloped it, and then there was a slender, regal man sitting there, with vibrant red hair, and right at the side of the throne, was a tall, built blonde man. A devious smirk on both their faces, though the redheaded one's faded, as soon as he caught sight of the tiny brunette.

"Persephone?" He said, obviously agitated.

"Hey there honey. I see you have yourself a new lover." She said with such false sweetness, the sarcasm was almost dripping. They both eyed one another, and the redhead slowly nodded.

"Yes. Any of your business? No." He muttered, and twirled a red lock of hair around his finger.

"Well, I think as your wife, since I don't butt in on your affairs, you should give me something I want!" She said, stomping her dainty foot.

He thought about that for a long moment, and sighed, waving his hand, and looking to the side, then at her again. "Go on…."

"I want you to release Saix's spirit." She said, hand on her hip. Axel stared at her with a disturbed stare, immediately looking pissed at such a request, Luxord looking over at him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him from flying off the handle. "Come on… you know you owe it to me."

He glared at her bitterly, and then shook his head. "No, you know I hate revi…"

Luxord put his hand on Axel's shoulder. He didn't know where he got such a need to help the spirit that had been morose, and moping around hell, how his life had ended to brutally after working so hard for his family…. But he needed to help the spirit. And he sensed that this blonde haired human… was Saix's husband. "For me." He whispered softly, softening Hades' heard to a degree he hadn't imagined it could go. The god looked over to his assassin, and sighed, shaking his head, as he looked back over to his wife, and frowned.

"Fine." He replied thickly, raising a hand, and snapping his fingers. Before anyone could think, the man was before them, and Demyx was about to run to him. "BUT!" Everyone froze, and turned their attention to Axel, who leaned forward, staring intently at Demyx. "I want a test. Proof that he deserves to have his husband alive again."

"Like what?" Persephone asked, a hand on her hip, a brow raised.

"He has to let Death into his heart, his mind… his soul." Axel said gently, standing, staring intently at the mortal. A slow smirk on his face.

"Absolutely." Demyx said, without thought. Anything to bring Saix back, he'd do anything, even give up his own soul. Axel looked at him, with a wicked smile at the no hesitation in Demyx's voice. Obviously he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Without another moment passed, Axel leapt into Demyx, his force shimmering and enveloping the man, as Saix yelled, trying to reach his husband, held back by an invisible force.

Demyx couldn't believe the cold dread washing over him. First he felt depression beginning to build. Everyone hated him. His heart sank to his toes, his mind spun, his soul…. Bled. He wanted to weep, scream, pull his hair out. But… it wasn't anything he hadn't faced before. His husband had died. Death was buried in his heart, and lived inside him. Axel found this when he dwelled within the mortal's body. Death was already here. He knew this, as he touched the heart, and stole away, sliding from the body. This man wasn't fearing his own death, as Axel believed. He'd already died. The second he knew Saix was dead.

"He may have him." Axel said gently, humbled by the selfless human, and their vast ability to love, stepping back further and further. And without a second thought, Saix's eyes went wide, and he popped out of existence. Demyx looked around.

"Where is he?!" He cried out, looking frantic.

"At home, in bed, sleeping soundly." Axel said boredly, looking at a hand, wondering when those two would leave. "Alright… you may go now." He said.

Demyx's eyes watered, and he blubbered, running up to hug the god. "Thank-you!"

Axel stiffened, and instantly wanted to shove the mortal away, but remained still. "Yeah…. Kay…. Go home now." He said, before he felt something stab his back. Small…. Like a mosquito bite, but it stung like a bitch. "THE FUCK!?" He cried out, throwing Demyx from him, trying to touch his back. Luxord ran over to him, as he doubled over, gasping madly, his heart racing wildly. "what….?"

Persephone laughed wickedly, hands placed over her stomach. "Oh you fool!" She cried out, grinning, and glaring at him. "That will teach you to cheat on me!" She said, as she gripped Demyx, disappearing from the realm, leaving a fading Axel, and a frantic Luxord to their own devices.

**xXx**

The next tome Demyx opened his eyes, he was in the arms of his husband, turning to look up at him, and with a trembling sob, he clung to him tightly, face buried in his chest, waking Saix, who looked down and his heart hammered at seeing such tears. "You're alive… so… so alive."

"Of course I am honey…" Saix whispered, rubbing his husbands back. Demyx came to get him…. His husband… he closed his gold eyes and clutched to him tightly, feeling his own heart hammer. "I'm alive….."

**xXx**

Xemnas looked up from his desk when someone flashed into his room, and he raised a brow at Persephone. "Is it done?"

She smirked, an evil glint in her eyes. "Of course."

A sigh, and a nod, before Xemnas' eyes rolled to the corner, where Riku strolled out, tall and powerful, with silver hair, and bluish green eyes. "You are free to marry Apollo." He said gently. With a squeal of joy, Persephone ran into Riku's arms, and smirked at his twin behind his back, Sora, or, in other words, artemis.

Marluxia laughed, as he sat on Xemnas' desk, and looked at the three in the corner of Xemnas' office. "Looks like things are… going according to plan?"

"Absolutely."

**xXx**

OH. MY. GOD.

I got it out.

It's crap.

I know.

BUT I GOT IT OUT.

:D be proud. Be so very, very, VERY, proud!!!!  
WHEEEE!! HEHEHEHEHE!!!

I am.

More than JUST proud.

I. Am. UBERLY PROUD.  
I also played Fable II for a while.  
Sorta motivated me.  
Not really… xD  
Hrrhrhr. Ramen kinda did.

Which is great for me! :D  
I dunno when the next chappie will be out.  
HOPEFULLY SOON.  
Look for it honies!

**PLAYLIST:  
**"Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold  
"Mad World" By Tears For Fears  
"Fallen" by Evanescence  
"The Dead Girl Epilogue: Part O" by I Am Ghost  
"Everything To Me" by Liz Phair  
"Dismantle Repair" by Anberlin  
"The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls  
"The Reason Why" by Nick Black  
"Today My World Slipped Away" by George Strait  
"Last Dance With Mary Jane" by Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers  
"How To Save A Life" by The Fray  
"You Found Me" by The Fray  
"Fall To Pieces" by Nick Black  
"I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" By Elton John  
"Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots  
"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts  
"Everything Changes" by Staind


	13. City Of Delusion

Hey Again! :D thanks for sticking around, yes?!

So it's been a long while, but things have happened a lot. I'm still in Ramen's house, on her couch.... uhg. And i'm now currently... JOBLESS. But I have final testing next week, which should be great! I'm going to add links to my youtube, and livejournal account, though you have to add me as a friend to read any of my posts on LJ. Pretty much that. I've recently been trying to get insipration for my other works, but nothing's coming. Still working on the Otherversers with Ramen/Athena, but it's proving to be distracting. She's working on her MT classes, so hahah, yeeeaaah. XD

Oi! Sorry the ending to this is sorta crap. But my mind began to wander, and I wanted to get this up, before I lost my train of though.

ALSO! This is not a stab at Athena or Artemis. XD I had no one else to put in those slots, then I thought it would be ironic to make them opposites of who they are. So, take no offense anyone. :B it was meant with a loving heart!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT ON KH! OR THE MUSIC! I do own the idea however.

**xXx**

"_Well I don't feel better, When I'm fucking around  
And I don't write better, When I'm stuck in the ground._

_So don't teach me a lesson, Cause I've already learned_

_Yeah the sun will be shining, And my children will burn."_

**CITY OF DELUSION  
**_Love After Death, Chapter 12_

Axel scowled, as he shoved violently against Luxord, his eyes narrowed, as he bent over him, before slapping him across the face a few times. "Luxord! Wake UP!" He yelled, dragging the uniform jacket up higher on his shoulder. Luxord continued to lay there, the sun starting to get higher up through the windows, and he still hadn't been able to wake the human up. He leaned his head back, sniffing slightly, the air musty with molded, damp wood, and gunpowder. There was a hole in the floor off to his side, and a broken beam to the right. They'd scaled up here over the broken ladder, and the slightly caved in wall. Standing, the God turned, to float over to the window, looking out. The helicopters were flying over, and he could see gunmen in the streets. Scanning the surrounding area, he knew it would be hard, getting him and Luxord out of the city, but it was possible. And he would get them through. There was no mistaking that. Looking up at the broken ceiling for a moment, he watched the dust fall, with the sun beaming through. Taking a deep breath, he growled before turning to shove hard at him, as Luxord coughed, and parted his eyes.

"A...AXEL!" He jolted up from his small nest on the musty hay, and looked over at him, gripping his arms, rubbing him up and down. It had all felt so real, and now his mind was spinning with all the possibilities, he just couldn't figure it out, heart hammering wildly, as he stared at the redheaded security guard. He looked worried, rubbing the grime from his cheek, as Axel stared at him, and then narrowed his eyes, shoving Luxord back a bit.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, feeling goosebumps run across his arms from the way the strong hands of the monk had slimmed over him, and the large pads leave their imprint on him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and counted to ten, before parting them again, to see Luxord standing, looking around them with wider eyes. He narrowed them at the distant, off look Luxord had, and he stood himself, moving to step around, and over to him, reaching a hand up to try and place it on Luxord's shoulder as he turned to look at him. "Luxord...." Axel called, in a more gentler tone, moving to walk over to him, reaching down to take his hand, looking up at the mortal, who's eyes were narrowed in thought.

"It was a dream then?" He said, looking over at Axel.

"What was?"

"You. Being Death... or well... Hades." Luxord said softly, looking over at him, reaching a hand up t caress his cheek softly. "It was like... there were two of me, and the other one.... he was weaving a story for me... and the last thing I saw was you were laying in his... my...our arms... dead." He slid his thumb across the velvety skin, and leaned in to kiss his forehead, heart pounding slightly. "It was so strange."

"You're so strange." Axel replied, looking away, biting his lip. "What.... what caused my death then?" He let his eyes slide closed, and lean closer feeling those gentle lips, and the warm body, sighing softly, at his mortal's tender hold, when arms caressed around him, and held him close, resting his head against his shoulder, and feeling the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"A spirit.... that the other me killed. It was being.... rescued by his husband. I can't remember names, they fade from me." He said, shaking his head. "The living one... he hugged you.... and then when he pulled away.... you cursed and dropped." He said, letting go of him for a moment, to press his palm to his eye. And scowl. Axel leaned back to look up at him in wider eyes, and he turned to look away, eyes downcast, and frowning. "It's going away now.... probably just a passing dream." He muttered, before letting go, and turning to scope the place out. "Come on, we need to get away from here, before they decide to rain bomb down. It's an empty city anyways."

Axel stood there, and gripped his shirt, staring at him in sad eyes. "It's not a dream....." He said, before crossing his arms over himself and scowling. He knew it would come to this. The two personalities would duel. You can never fully rebirth someone, without them fighting themselves. Looking at the walking man, he was suddenly finding himself crouching, face pressed into his knees.

"_When you sing, Everyone listens."_

_Axel looked over to the human assassin, and blinked slowly. "What?" He watched as Luxord leaned back, staring up at the moving spirits above them. He could tell the blond man wasn't too excited about being there in the underworld, but it was the only place he could keep the assassin and still have him safe. The moment was serene as he seemed to be staring off into the distance for a moment, before turning to look at him._

_"When you sing." He said slowly. "Everyone listens." He watched as Luxord rolled to his side, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and a slow smile crossing those bow shaped lips. Axel found himself void of breath for a moment. How could a human steal his heart so? "Your song brings sorrow, and it's ripples affect more people on a personal level, than any celebrity can hope to attain." He continued, reaching over to stroke some hair back from Axel's face. The god found his eyes widening at the sincerity there, and he swallowed._

"_But I can't do it alone." He found himself saying, leaning in closer, letting their chests brush, and their limbs intertwine, and their breaths mingle. His eyes rested on the bright blue ones above him. When did they get there? He wondered to himself, finding that he was pressed to the mattress. The sheets around them whispered their secrets as he found himself scooting back a bit, the assassin only following._

_"Then play me well, musician.... for I am the instrument of death." Luxord whispered, and leaned in to kiss him deeply, hand caressing the soft cheek--_

"--Axel!" Luxord was knelt beside him, the god having crouched down, pressing a hand to his chest, as he turned to look up into the same blue eyes.... but a different person. His Luxord really wasn't behind those eyes. He found himself reaching up to cup his face, as Luxord returned the gesture, and they stared at one another for awhile. And he swallowed. "Axel... what's wrong? We need to leave."

"When I sing.... does the world really stop to listen?" He asked, looking at him, and finding uxord just staring back at him.

"What?" Luxord said with an arched brow, and peered at him, before sliding his hand to Axel's forehead, to check and make sure the skin wasn't boiling. "Is everything alright?"

Axel nodded, and pulled away, standing and looking down at him. "If I asked you to be my instrument, and kill... would you?"

Luxord paused, looking up at him with wide eyes, as he remained crouched there, a million thoughts racing through his head, but only one answer, as he stood. "I respect life."

"I do too. And without death, life has no meaning... right?"

"No.... I think with less death, more people might be happy." Luxord responded, scratching the back of his head, looking down, and back up to him. "I mean...." He knew he wasn't a monk. He was an assassin.... in a past life. And recently he'd killed. But he didn't enjoy it.... did he? His heart told him no... but somewhere in his mind said it was his job, and he shook his head. "Come on, we need to go." He said, jutting his head, and turning to leave. Axel stood there, a hand held to his chest. He took a few deep breaths, and shook his head. It stung, but he knew it was just because Luxord didn't know what was going on at that moment, and he closed his eyes.

"I still have six months left Luxord. Remember soon." He shook his head, before moving to run after him, as the blond was climbing down, and crouched, looking around, eyes narrowed. He held a hand up to Axel, and the redhead stopped, before resuming down, and froze, eyes widening at the mass of troops in the lower part of the building. One wrong move and they'd look up there to see them.

"Axel, go back up--"

"There they are! I see them!" One of the soldiers roared, as the others turned to point their weapons in the indicated direction, and Axel felt time freeze, as he heard the clicks of all the guns, and saw the bullets slide from their cold chambers, and into the air, the smell of gunpowder releasing into the air.

**xXx**

"AXEL! AXEEEL!" Luxord screamed, as he bent over the god in his arms, looking up, furious at where Saix and Demyx had disappeared to, seeing Persephone fade off, and he was left alone, clutching the redhead to himself, bent over, trying to find the source of the wound, when nothing was there, and looking around, he swallowed, before picking him up, and huffing, as he began to walk in the direction of Axel's room, to lay him down there, and look around. He was stuck in the underworld, with a dead god. Not the god of death, but really... a DEAD god. Poking his head from the doorway, he frowned, before turning to move out into the hall, and begin to walk down, seeing the spirits melting forms float around aimlessly, no order to be kept in anymore, and he had to hack, and cough his way around, slipping on the cool marble flooring, knees hitting the surface. He would have winced at the pain, but had no time right now to worry himself over it, getting up, and running through the halls again. Trying to find where to go, he felt himself slam full force into something... well.... someone. With a heavy grunt, he felt himself fall backwards, sprawled on the cold marble, and looking up at the persson....or boy.... before him.

"Who do you THINK you are?!" The brown haired boy snapped, his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed, furious, as he glared down at the blond human, as if Luxord were nothing but a bug he could squish. And with all the strange things Luxord had seen lately? He wasn't surprised if he could.

"....didn't see you." Luxord muttered, getting up, and brushing his pants off.

"Didn't.... didn't SEE me? Didn't SEE ME?!"

Apparently that was a very stupid thing to say, as Luxord found himself thrown across the room, and into a wall.

"I came DOWN here, looking for Hades' help! And what do I get!? His incompetent lover, who's forced Persephone into taking MY twin from me! MINE!" The boy roared as he came close, and had reached down to grab Luxord and drag him off the ground, and would have tossed him again when he stopped, looking up having heard him say something. "What?!"

Luxord coughed, as he wheezed again, "I didn't.... force her into anything..... she was already in love with your twin." He winced, and stretched. "....she killed Hades."

The brown haired boy froze, dropping Luxord, before stumbling back, looking down at him. "What?!" He asked, staring at him in wide eyes. "How.... h...how is that even POSSIBLE?!"

"I don't know! She had.... him injected with something..." Luxord leaned on the wall to pull himself up, glaring at the boy. "And who the fuck ARE you?!"

"Artemis of course. Jack." He sniffed, glaring up at him, with narrowed eyes. Luxord stopped and shook his head, before stumbling over, sneezing violently, when a ghost flew through him, before he got to the door, to shove it in. Hades' room was wide, and looked bare, except for the bed, everythign out of whack now. He watches as Artemis rushed in to go to Hades' side, petting his hair down. "He's not dead you idiot. He's put in a sleep. Only one Hera is capable of." Artemis turned, glaring at Luxord. "What is it about you... that's worth a war between gods?!"

"....fuck, I don't know." Luxord muttered, rubbing his face, before looking up, and staring. "How... how do I wake him up?"

"YOU can't. Only Zeus can. And news flash... he and Aphrodite are out for your head." Artemis scowled, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him.

"Dude, I know right?" Came the third person, with long black hair, that had a few silver streaks in it, and an eye patch, leaning against the wall behind Luxord. "Or Zeus blood! Artie baby, Zeus' blood can work... right?"

"'Thena.... how do you imagine are we going to get Zeus' blood. Only Neptune... or Hera.... or Hades can get that freaking close!" Artemis rolled his eyes, and turned to scowl at them, pointing to the incapacitated god. "And if you hadn't noticed.... One's asleep, Hera's loyal to a fault with Zeus, and Neptune couldn't give a fuck!"

"Wait... wait...." Luxord held his hands up, trying not to snort in laughter. "Wait.... YOU'RE Athena.... and...and YOU'RE Artemis..... seriously.... they fucked you guys up."

"Guys?" Artemis hissed, and stood up.

"Yeah.... we humans thought you were like.... women... chicks, ya know?" Luxord said, grinning. "But in reality.... Artemis is a short little bitch with a fetish for his twin... and Athena is a tall, mature surfer with the brain the size of a bulb."

"Dude.... he's got it! Finally! Someone's got it!" Athena cheered.

"And if Athena is Zeus' brain.... I'm afraid to find out what he's like now." Luxord sighed.

"...not much smarter I'm afraid." Artemis sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Listen....--"

"No. You both listen. I gotta get that blood for Hades'. There's no if, ands, or buts about this." Luxord said, holding his hands up.

"Alright... alright. But you need to listen first." Artemis sighed. "I'm willing to help.... but only if I get Apollo back. And that bitch Persephone is forced to marry Neptune."

"Dude! I'll bring the cake!!"

"Athena.... shut it."

"Awww..... D:"

Luxord stopped for a moment, and shook his head. "Not only is this highly convenient for me.... but why was I able to see that.... sad face in Athena's..." He pointed to the tall god.

"We're not really sure either." Artemis sighed, and scratched the back of his head, before standing. Luxord looked down, and snorked, fighting to keep a straight face, as Artemis stood next to him and Athena. "Alright, my human name is Sora, and this is Xigbar. We'll help you, but only with what we're able to."

"Like getting fountain of youth water for Axel's corpse." Xigbar said, raising a hand up.

"Riiight. But to get the actual blood.... you're gonna have to seduce Aphrodite." Sora nodded, as Luxord grinned, and nodded also, staring down at him. "Thankfull that's not that hard to.... WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING AT!?!" He roared, before Luxord had pinched his cheeks and made cutsey sounds.

"You're so fucking tiny!" Luxord laughed, and grinning down at him. "Cutie~!" Xigbar nodded in agreement, laughing as well, as he bent down to smirk at the small man.

"He's so right! You are pretty tiny!"

"....I can smite you both!"

Sora's words drowned in a sea of torment and laughter, at his ridiculously small height. Thank god for high heels.

**xXx**

HAHAHAHA! FINISHED!  
Here's another chapter~

Hope you enjoyed it.  
Sorry it was so short.  
FORGIVE MEEE!!!

PLAYLIST:  
Heart In A Cage – The Strokes  
Reptillia – The Strokes  
"Exogenesis Symphony Part III" – Muse  
"City Of Delusion" – Muse  
"Sing For Absolution" – Muse  
"Stockholm Syndrome" – Muse


End file.
